


Theomer of Rohan

by J_Flattermann



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Forth Age Middle-Earth, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 44,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PROPOSAL ON VALENTINE'S DAY<br/>Fandom: LOTR<br/>Pairing:  Gondor and Rohan<br/>Rating:  PG - 13<br/>Word Count:  5,501<br/>Summary:  Middle Earth after King Elessar's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Proposal on Valentine's Day

 [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000w8bwg/)            [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000tgse5/)

 

 

Three years before the good king Elessar Telcontar died he had called for his son Eldarion and asked him to choose a wife.  “I am old and surely will not live long.  I want to see your bride walking down the aisle.”  He said.  “Perhaps I live long enough to hold my first grandchild in my arms.”  Everybody had protested the fact of him dying but his son had stepped up and kissed his father and promised to find himself a wife.

Queen Arwen had opted to call on the Elves to find a suitable maid for her firstborn but Eldarion shook his head.  “Don't be angry with me[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000ths6t/) mother.” He had said. “But father has so often proclaimed that this is the age of Men. Therefore I shall find my bride amongst them.”  The Queen had given him a kiss and smiled knowingly.  She of course knew that the heart of the Prince of Gondor had been taken already.  However such words fired King Elessar's curiosity and he demanded to know if there was already a lady his son had chosen for himself.

 

Eldarion had smiled and confessed that he had lost his heart to Princess Lothwyne of Rohan.  The princess had visited Gondor often especially to see her aunt, the Lady Eowyn of Ithilien.  She even had spent quite some time at the house of the Prince and Princess of Ithilien to polish her training as Shieldmaid of Rohan.  When Eldarion had visited his friend the Prince Elfwine in Edoras or Dol Amroth he often had met the princess as she was training to fight with a sword in the company of her two brothers. 

 

The King and Queen of Gondor had approved their son's choice and due to the fact that King Eomer had died some years before messengers were sent to King Elfwine the Fair of Rohan.

In Edoras the news had been heard with joy and the Princess asked if she would likely give her hand in marriage to the future king of Gondor had accepted.

 

The wedding had been a splendid affair greeted with delight from both nations.  King and Queen of Gondor had joked with the King of Rohan as to when he would name his bride and Elfwine had blushed deeply.  Ever since the rumours had not stopped that the King of Rohan had set his eyes on a very special young woman.

 

 

 

In the meantime King Elessar had indeed died and the realms of Gondor and Rohan had been in mourning for a year.  The Queen Arwen had removed her court to Lothlorien living in Caras Galadhon where once her grandmother had resided.  The Princesses Celebriel and Ædhelwen had taken quarters with their mother.  Both princesses had been given the chance to choose between a life as Elf or as Mortal and both had chosen the Elvish life.  Being immortal they had begged the Valar to grant them to live in Middle Earth as long as their mother would live.  This wish had been granted too.  After Queen Arwen's death however the twins would sail to the West to meet with their ancestors in the Undying Lands.

 

Now that the time of mourning had passed all Gondor was in preparation for the coronation of their King and Queen.  The Lady Arwen, the Kingmother and her two daughters had arrived from the North and day by day more guests filled the City of Minas Tirith.

 

The royal family of Rohan had arrived the evening before and taken their quarters in the western wing of the Citadel.  The King soon to be had at first insisted on them sharing rooms in the Stewart's Palace but King Elfwine would not hear of it.  Staying at the Citadel would give him and his family members much more space and freedom.  So in the end he had his will and he his brother Theomer had taken up their quarters.  The older sister Princess Eoriel and her husband had not yet arrived as they had the longest travel.  However they and their two children were expected to arrive during the course of the day. 

 

The coronation had been announced for the morning of the following day, the fifteenth of February and still people streamed into the city seeking an audience with their future king.

 

 

Elfwine and Eldarion had met over breakfast that morning and now with Eldarion holding audiences and Theomer inspection the ring fences and garrisons with their uncle Faramir, Elfwine had time to himself.  Lothwyne had dissappeared to meet with aunt Eowyn and Eoriel still on her way, Elfwine decided to take a stroll through the City.  It had been quite a while that he had been to Mundburg for his office kept him in Edoras most of the time.  He knew that his aunt had spent some time at the House of Healing and this institution interested him, knowing that his father had trusted them with the health of their sickly mother up until her death.

 

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000tpwdw/)So the young king turned his steps towards the famous place of wisdom and medical knowledge.  However being to proud to ask for the way he ended up in a large garden.  Intrigued by the beauty of the place he did not turn but ventured deeper. 

 

Suddenly he heard singing, a sweet voice and as if drawn to it by strings he followed to find the source of the beautiful and haunting melody.  The trees gave way to a clearing with a fountain and benches in the middle.  On one of the benches the most wonderful creature that he'd ever seen sat with bird, rabbits and squirrels around her feet.  The sorceress sang softly to the little animals and they all sat their transfixed just as he was.  Elfwine did not dare to walk out into the clearing but hit himself   behind a tree.  His heart started to flutter like the wings of the little birds who flew in in flocks to sit down on the young woman's feet and hands.  Elfwine could not make sense of the words the girl sung for she sang in a language foreign to him.  He cursed himself that he had not taken the advantage to learning languages when his friend Eldarion had offered.  

 

 

 

 

**Lyrics to Deuil Angoisseux (Christine De Pisan, 1362-1431) :**

Doulçour, bonté, gentillece,

Noblece, beaulté, grant honnour,

Valeur, maintien et sagece,

Humblece en doulz plaisant atour,

Conforteresse en savour,

Dueil angoisseux secourable,

Acueil bel et agreable.

 

Flour plaisant, de grant haultece

Princece, ma prisiée amour,

Tour forte noble fortresse,

Largece en honneste sejour,

Deesse, estoille, cler jour,

Oeil, mirouer aimable,

Acueil bel et agreable.

 

Coulour fine, vraie adrece,

Tresce blonde, et bonne oudour,

Ardour, souesve simplece,

Parece sanz nulle foulour,

Lucrece de simple cremour,

Brueil de soulas delictable,

Acueil bel et agreable.

 

Maistresse loyal, ma tenrour,

Leesse plaisant, ma doulour,

Vueil dire a vous trés louable

Acueil bel et agreable.

 

[Off voice:]

Dans le monde beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes, beaucoup d'enfants et surtout

des malentendants sont coupés de toute communication.

Etrangers au milieu de leurs frères, bléssés par ceux qu'ils aiment.

Que le Seigneur les accompagnent pour que leurs yeux et leurs mains soient

signe de la réconciliation

 

[ These are Deuil Angoisseux (Christine De Pisan, 1362-1431) Lyrics on http://www.lyricsmania.com/ ] 

 

 

The young woman held him in her spell and he forgot all about time staring transfixed at the miracle before his eyes.  Suddenly the maid raised and walked away leaving the birds and squirrels behind until they dispersed into the surrounding trees.  Elfwine broke away form the [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000tqdap/)tree that had been his shield and cautiously followed her.  He was just starting to wonder where she would lead him to when she turned around smiling only to vanish behind a door.  Had she seen him?  Had she smiled at him?  He wondered and where in all the world was he?  He looked around and found himself standing before the King's palace of Gondor.  He was thunderstruck at the revellation.  She must live here otherwise why else would she vanish behind this door.  Still spellbound Elfwine took several steps back to get a better look at the house when a familiar voice had him all startled.

 

“Hey hello, all daydreaming? You should be glad that it's just me to see you in this state.” Elfwine turned around and came face to face with his younger brother.  The brothers shared the same facial structure.  However Elfwine was fair haired and the Eotheod used to say “Fair by colour and fair by nature” for he was well-known to treat his people in a equal and fair manner.  His younger brother however was dark haired and many found him mysterious and sinister.  Theomer's thoughts were hard to read and he seemed of an even temper.  Hardly anyone had ever heard him laughing and it needed to know him extremely well to find out if he spoke in jest or in earnest.  Being the youngest in the family he towered over all of them even his older brother.  

 

“You are taking the mickey of me, don't you?” Elfwine responded.  “Well it's hardly not to see that she has you transfixed just as them.” Theomer answered and pointed out towards the benches where the last bunnies and squirrels made their way back into the shrubs.  “You want to be careful.” he added “she is a powerful sorceress.  Oh, I am to late, she has you in her spell already.”  And a grin broke the always unmoveable features of the younger Rohirrim.  

Elfwine returned the grin.  The luxury of seeing his brother grin or smile was limited to the family members.  In public Theomer never showed his feelings.  Elfwine remembered that from being a very small boy Theomer always had controlled himself in this fashion.  He had addressed his younger brother once and Theomer had replied “I rather bear the fact that people fear me than them not taking me seriously.”  Then Elfwine who always wanted to be loved and admired had shaken his head not understanding.  Later when their father had taken them both out to battle he began to understand.  Theomer had soon proven himself to be a fierce warrior and the enemy was afraid of him despite his age.  He, Elfwine, had always struggled as a soldier but shown great talent as a politician and diplomat.  

He remembered how their father had laughed and said that if they worked together the Mark would never have to fear for they were providing the best of both worlds – war and peace.

 

“Daydreaming still, huh? Good that nobody is around to see you in this state. A fine King of the Mark you make with your head up in the clouds. Looks like I have to tie you up to keep you from this place and her magic.”  Elfwine's head flung around facing his bother again.  “What? What did you say? Do you know anything about her?”  Theomer shook his head. “Oh brother, brother, you are lost to this world.”  But Elfwine insisted and so Theomer told him all he had learned from the soldiers of the Citadel what there was known about the “Lady in the Garden”.

 

“… and she comes into this garden every day?” Elfwine said. Theomer nodded “Every day at the same hour. She sits on the bench and sings. Her singing has bewitched many a men in Mundburg but she has not given her heart to anyone.”  Elfwine smiled “Oh but she soon will.” he murmured to himself.  “Asking for your heart to be broken. Be careful brother fingers can be burnt easily.”  Elfwine stared at his brother but Theomer grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

The woman still wearing the black veils of mourning was kneeling before the young Prince of Gondor.  She had waited long to be granted an audience with her future king.  The old king and her father had been fighting side by side on the Pelenor Fields where her father had given his life to protect the new king.  Being her father's only child the rule of their realm had fallen onto her shoulders and it had been the strength of the old king that had kept all her enemies at bay.

 

But now with the old king dead and buried she was under attack and pressed hard to refresh the alliance with Gondor.  Her realm was but small but her enemies came from within and without. She knelt before her future king begging him for protection.  She knew that in the situation as it was only her getting married could save her position. 

 

Eldarion Telcontar waved her to rise and said “I will think about a solution for your problem, Mylady. But I ask you to be patient for a while.  As much I promise you that before you leave Minas Tirith for your home you shall find yourself safe and settled and all your enemies defeated.”

With these words she had been dismissed.

She could only hope and trust that the young prince and soon King of Gondor would find the solution she had asked for.

Queen Arwen just entered the room when the visitor passed to leave.  “What is it my son?” the Queen enquired. “Are the raven's already hacking at your eyes?”  “No mother, this lady is the ruler of the realm Pinnath Gelin and finds herself under great pressure from the lords in her home country and the lands around. She fears to be stripped of her birth right and overthrown. She came here to ask for my help.”  “She needs a husband, if she not has one already. And if she has one and he is weak then she needs a strong Marshall at her side to protect her.” the queen replied.  Eldarion smiled “A husband. Mother you are a genius. A husband, why did I not came to that solution. Of course a husband.” He started to laugh.  Just then his youngest sister entered and said “What? You are conspiring behind my back. Looking to marry me off to the first bidder?”  Mother and brother rushed to convince her that indeed they had not spoken about her but if she wished to marry they both would be open to hear what was on her mind.

 

Princess Tinuviel smiled back at them.  “Oh, I have not found yet what I am looking for.” she said, “but it is comforting to know that I shall have your support if and when I am ready.”  “You will always find us supportive.” her brother confirmed speaking for his mother as well.  “But now I have to find a solution for this poor woman. Who can we possibly select to be her husband.”

“She rules over Pinnath Gelin, doesn't she?” Arwen asked and Eldarion replied to the affirmative.  “Pinnath Gelin?” the former Queen of Gondor mused, “That is close to Dol Amroth, isn't it?”  Again her son affirmed.  “Wouldn't it be convenient if she married the King of Rohan then? His realm borders hers.”  “Mother, you really are a genius. I shall send for Elfwine immediately.” Eldarion cried.

 

 

 

However Lady Arwen and Princess Tinuviel held him back.  Let us speak to the lady first they suggested and see what she has to say to our arrangement.

When the Lady Hiriluin arrived she wore a black dress and a thick black veil covered her from head to toe.  “Oh, but this is no good.” Lady Arwen and her youngest exclaimed. “You have to get rid of this ghastly and unbecoming black. Especially as it is so long since your dear father …” there they stopped.  Tinuviel was sent to fetch some more suitable clothes for the young woman and soon reappeared with several to choose from.

Eldarion stood back smiling at the sight of the women discussing outfits.  Finally he came forward. “Ladies, I have not called for the Lady Hiriluin to discuss the most fashionable dress to wear.”  The women blushed and bent low.  “Forgive us, my dear boy.” his mother rushed forward taking him into her arms.  “We were taken away by trying to make her look more agreeable. But you are quite right this is not why you had called for her.  Tinuviel and I shall retreat to our quarters and give you time to explain your plan.  However maybe,” and there she turned back to the young ruler of Pinnath Gelin, “maybe afterwards the lady would like to join me and my daughters for lunch and to discuss all these 'woman things'.”  Eldarion laughed and nodded in agreement and the Lady Hiriluin courtesied while the King's mother and his sister left the room.

 

Eldarion led the young lady across the room to a table and chairs.  He ushered her to sit down and filled glass with fresh water fearing that she might swoon when he put his preposition forward.  Lady Hiriluin sat on the edge of the chair feeling very uncomfortable alone with her future king.  Eldarion cleared his throat and started.  “Well, Mylady, I have though about the problem you have laid before me and to be fair have discussed it with the Lady Arwen as well. We both agree that your problem would be solved if you could rely on the support of a strong man by your side. My mother, Lady Arwen was wondering if you are already betrothed and if so suggested you should look out to find yourself a good Marshall to lead your army.  However if you are not married we suggest that you should.”  The Lady had listened calmly to these words and just added when Eldarion had finished.  “Mylord, I am not betrothed or spoken for as my poor father fell before he could make arrangements for my future welfare. I myself have thought of marriage as the best solution in my situation and am glad to find that you are in agreement.”

 

“Well,” Eldarion carried on, “this would leave us only with the small matter of finding a suitor for you, Mylady.  That is of course if you not have laid eyes on somebody already.”  Hiriluin blushed.  “Mylord, as my little realm is close to Dol Amroth as you might well know.  The King of Rohan hold domicile regularly there and even though I never have met him in person. I strikes me a perfect solution…” “Well spoken, Mylady,” Eldarion cut in, “this is exactly the man that sprung to our mind. Well this is settled then!” With these words he led the lady out of the room and accompanied her to his mother's chambers.  “Mother, it all turns out well.” he shouted when entering the room, “Lady Hiriluin has suggested our candidate herself and so this problem of hers should be solve soon.”  He sat for a short while with his mother and his sisters and the visitor before excusing himself.  “I shall call for Elfwine now and put our proposal before him.”  

 

“Oh please let us be present. We shall stand in the back and be no nuisance at all. Please do allow it, brother.” Lady Tinuviel cried. Her sisters and her mother supported her plea.  So it was agreed that the ladies including Lady Hiriluin should stand in the back of the room to come forward when called.

The group walked down into the Great Hall while a messenger was on his way to fetch King Elfwine.

 

 

  
The messenger reached the King of Rohan in his chambers at the Citadel.  The King and his brother were just greeting their sister and her family when the messenger came forward.  “Forgive me King of Rohan.” the man said, “I have been sent with a message from my king.  King Eldarion asks you to come to the Great Hall at once on pressing matters.”  The man bowed low and vanished.

“That sounds rather serious, don't you think, Theomer?” Elfwine said and to his sister and her husband “Please forgive me, I shall be back soon. But this sounds urgent and therefore I must leave you for now.”  “Let me come with you brother.” Theomer opted, “If we have to call upon our soldiers I can go while you discuss all necessities with Eldarion.”  So the two brothers kissed their sister welcome and good-bye and rushed off to the Great Hall.

 

There was a great hustle and bustle in the streets so shortly before the coronation and Elfwine found it hard to wind his way through all the people.  However Theomer took the lead and the people sped aside on his approach.  After ten minutes they reached the upmost level of Minas Tirith and soon stepped into the Great Hall announced by the guard at the door.

 

It was inside the Hall that Theomer slightly fell back not to overhear the conversation of the two kings.  But still close enough to be at his brother's side at the slightest signal. 

While Eldarion pulled his brother to the side to speak to him privately, Theomer scanned the room. In the far back in a dark corner he noticed five shapes, human but no men, women.  He moved in closer by walking in a great circle around his brother and the future King of Gondor.  His brother was oblivious to the women as he stood with his back towards them.  Eldarion had turned him so to ensure he would not be distracted by the presence of the women.  Theomer had closed in enough to identify the Lady Arwen and her three daughters and another lady whom he did not recollect to know.  However he bowed towards the ladies and then turned to concentrate on his brother again, covering his back.

 

Tinuviel who had been the last to enter the room had not had a closer look onto the King of Rohan and now whispered to her mother “Has our brother already mentioned his plans or are they still exchanging pleasantries”  However softly whispered the acoustic in the Hall carried her words and noticing that they weren't alone Elfwine turned around to investigate who the speaker had been.  Even though he had not grasped the meaning of the said he knew that the words had not been spoken by his brother.  “Who is there?” he asked therefore looking at Eldarion and Theomer back and forth.  A ray of light fell on Elfwine's face and suddenly a shriek came from the other end of the room.  The men hurried towards it and found Lady Arwen holding her youngest in her arms.  Tinuviel had fainted. 

 

 

The Lady Arwen looked at her son and said “The minute she laid eyes on Elfwine's face she fainted. My poor little darling!”  Elfwine blushed deeply crimson and Theomer stepped back to hide his chuckle.  “Mother, I had not the slightest idea!” Eldarion shouted, “This ruins our entire plans.”  And bending down on his knees he softly padded his sister's cheeks “Tinuviel, Tinuviel. Wake!”

 

Elfwine was torn between bewilderment towards this strong reaction and the will to rush to his lady of heart's defence.  Theomer as usual reading his brother's mind, grabbed him by the arm.  “Wait!” he whispered in his brother's ear. “Let her explain herself first.  Remember this is King Elessar's youngest daughter.”  Elfwine looked his brother in the eyes and whispered back “But I love her!” turning his gaze back to the unconscious young woman he added “What in the world could have shock her so?”  

 

Lady Hiriluin had withdrawn herself from the scene unveiling before her eyes.  She knew!  The look on the King of Rohan's face spoke volumes and the fainting of Lady Arwen's youngest when her eye fell on the man's face who should have betrothed to her, Hiriluin.  No, Lady Tinuviel was in love with the young King so much was for certain.

 

Hiriluin turned her steps towards the exit when she suddenly felt the strong grip of a man's hand on her wrist.  “What is the rush, Mylady?”  Two dark blue eyes scanned her face inquisitively.  “I think that the Royal Family might want some privacy to deal with this. My presence is no longer required.” She replied staring wide eyed at the young 2nd Marshall of Rohan.  She had always feared this man.  Even though he was younger than her.  There was something strange and dangerous about him and in his stoicism no-one ever was able to read his mind.  Hiriluin tried to wriggle herself free only to find this to be a mistake as the grip around her wrist only tightened.

 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000txtpf/)

Eldarion turned around when he heard the hissing.  Theomer had Hiriluin of Pinnath Gelin by her wrists as she was trying to scratch his face.  The young Rohirrim chuckled at her but did not let go.  “Theomer, what is this? Let go of her!” Eldarion demanded and the Rohirrim shrugged and loosened the grip.  Lady Hiriluin had tears in her eyes and rubbed her wrists which were showing nasty dark red and blueish marks.

 

“You better apologise.” Eldarion said to Theomer.  The Marshall shrugged again.  “If you say so. But I say I'd rather hear first why she was in such a rush to leave?  Maybe she had something to do with your sister's fainting!”  Eldarion blushed.  Of course he realised that there was a connection.  “OK!” He shouted, “You all listen!”  Turning to his mother and seeing that his youngest sibling had gained her conscience again, he ordered chairs to be brought in and everybody to sit.

 

Eldarion himself led Lady Hiriluin to the chair and padding her hand said to her “All shall be well. Don't you worry.”  He then turned to his sister Tinuviel and winked.  

 

As all had settled down Eldarion took the word again.  “Let's put the cards on the table.” He started, “It all began when Lady Hiriluin of Pinnath Gelin asked for an audience with me telling me that her position as the Ruler of Pinnath Gelin is under threat by her own lords and the ones living in the lands surround Pinnath Gelin.”  “Pinnath Gelin?” Theomer cut in, “Where is that? Never heard of!”  Elfwine looked at his brother “We are calling it the Green Valley, Theomer.”  “Oh! That!”

“May I continue?” Eldarion said with slight sarcasm in his voice.  “Sure, go ahead.” Theomer answered.

The young Rohirrim had never shown much respect towards the Prince of Gondor.  Especially as his brother and the Prince had been close friends from childhood on.  Theomer knew Eldarion to well.  Knew his strength and his weaknesses better than Eldarion himself.  It was a gift inherited by his mother and he had been the only one of her children who had received it.  It took Theomer always just a brief glance to know everything about the person he was dealing with.

 

Looking around the table he judged each of the participants in this charade.  Elfwine his brother who could not bear not to be loved or at least liked by everyone he met.  Eldarion who lacked willpower and strength to make a strong reliable king.  Lady Arwen, much harder to read, but clearly withdrawn in her mourning and loss of the beloved husband.  The Gondorian twins willful and superficial only interested in their own affairs and showing signs of boredom already.  The Lady Tinuviel a spoilt child who always had had her will.  And last not least Lady Hiriluin of Pinnath Gelin.  She had an aura of cruelty and hatred around her.  There was also some kind of bitterness mixed with being desperate.  Very interesting, he thought, this one.

 

When he came out of his thoughts he just grasped that Eldarion had planned to marry his brother off.  The lucky lady should have been the strange woman from the province bordering Dol Amroth.  Theomer saw his brother growing pale as did the young daughter of Lady Arwen.  He chuckled in his thoughts, this is going to be interesting indeed.  

 

As soon as Eldarion had finished his explanations Elfwine protested.  “How dare you to make promises on my behalf without speaking to me first. I cannot agree to such an arrangement as I am already otherwise attached.”  With this words he deeply blushed and looked at Tinuviel.  The young lady noticed the glance and a soft “Oh” escaped her lips as she as well blushed crimson.

 

Lady Arwen in the meantime had looked at Elfwine and Tinuviel several times breaking into a broad smile.  “Eldarion,” she said, “it looks like we have made a mistake. It seems we have not calculated that Elfwine might have lost his heart to somebody else already.  And seeing his reaction I have to admit that I now see that this is in fact so.  And I can almost guess who is the recipient of his affections and can only say from observation that these feelings are returned.”  Again the two lovers blushed and finally even Eldarion saw the connection between his [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000tzsa8/)sister and the King of Rohan. 

 

Hiriluin jumped up and her chair fell with a loud bang.  “What about me?” she screamed, “I was promised to get helped. I see myself betrayed.”  She was just about to run off when Theomer caught up with her again.  Being to afraid of the young man she returned to the upset people who had not expected such an outburst.

 

Theomer scratched his head standing behind Lady Hiriluin's chair ready to catch her again should she trying to dash off.  He was heard chuckling and Eldarion looking at him said “Do you want to share with us what is so funny?”  “Hm,” the Rohirrim said, “I don't know what my king will say to this but as I see him so hardly pressed I shall put my proposal forward anyway.”

 

All eyes were on Theomer still standing behind Hiriluin.  Even the young woman turned in her chair staring at the man standing behind her.  “Let us solve this puzzle once and for all. I will step into my brother's obligation – willing or not -” and there he winked at his older brother and his eyes twinkled brightly, “and offer my protection to the Lady sitting here in front of me.”  Hiriluin held her breath.  She had so hoped to win the hand of Elfwine but now saw herself trapped.  However she did not dare to protest.  Eldarion stared at Theomer in disbelieve and even Elfwine's mouth was gaping open in astonishment. 

 

Lady Arwen again was the first one to gather her wits.  “2nd Marshall of Rohan,” she addressed Theomer with his formal title. “are you certain that you wish to fulfil these obligations? You have been known to have affairs with ladies in different provinces. At least this was information given to me.  Here you are dealing with a Ruler of a Gondorian Province and we the Royal Family of Gondor would not agree to such an arrangement if it would lead to sorrow and pain.”

 

Theomer bowed towards the former Queen of Gondor and replied “Mylady, the information given to you is true. I am admitting to having affairs but this would be in the past.  As soon as I would enter into this obligation and all duties linked to I most certainly would close up my past and start afresh.  All I ask for is that I would be given the time to take the appropriate steps to close all open chapters.”  He had chosen his words very carefully not willing to give away with whom he had been acquainted in the past and also spare the present ladies possible grief.

 

All eyes now flew on Hiriluin who had sat and listened to what was said silent and pale.  Her mind raced going through all the options she had.  She could set her hopes on the new King of Gondor of course but then Minas Tirith was far away.  Her lords were all married already and if they would overthrow her she was sure that she would find an untimely end.  The Rohirrim Marshal was respected and feared.  Of course he would not be a man to stand behind but most certainly would insist of ruling.  If she was lucky he would rule with her.  But that was somewhat uncertain.  He hardly ever gave away what he was thinking and planning.

She knew she couldn't risk staying unmarried for the lords would only waiting for this.  This new king was not tested and therefore could not be trusted.  The Rohirrim was dangerous and ambitious and she could not be sure he would allow her to rule next to him.  Ruling he would, so much was certain.  Being an ally to Gondor he could not dare to kill her at least that would make her safe.

 

Theomer looked down at her waiting for her response.  He clearly saw her mind working through all the options left to her.  She has wits, he thought, let's see if she is bright enough to judge. 

The Hall grew uncomfortably quiet while everyone was waiting what the young ruler would decide.  Hiriluin heaved a sigh, it was clear to her what to do.  “Having considered my options I have made my decision.  If the Prince of Gondor approved to the proposal made by the Prince of Rohan and the King of Rohan agrees to as well then I shall accept the offer made.”  Eldarion, Elfwine and the women looked at Hiriluin and Theomer in pure astonishment.  This was the oddest couple ever seen.  

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000w1sf9/)   


 


	2. Theomer - A new Start?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theomer: A New Start?! 
> 
> Fandom: LOTR  
> Pairing: Gondor and Rohan and Harad  
> Rating: NC17  
> Genre: Slash / Het  
> Word Count: 9,661  
> Disclaimer: AU based on Lord of the Rings, all original characters belong to the Tolkien Estate.  
> Summary: A new Theomer?! The young Prince of Rohan starts his life as a married man.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000w9atk)

  
  
  


 

 

Theomer was good to his word and on the same day made a visit to two very special young ladies which had been members of his short list for quite a while.  Of course the ladies in question knew already about his promise and his declaration to come clean.

 

Celebriel and Ædhelwen expected nothing less but him to call on them the very evening.  Their instincts had been right as soon after tea a sharp knock at their door announced a well-known visitor.  The girls giggled as they checked if nobody else was around and pulled Theomer into their chamber.  “We are the first, aren't we?”  The fact that only an hour after they had split in the Great Hall which left Theomer only time enough to change and have tea with his family members, he was knocking at their door was seen as a compliment.  “Come in and sit by the fire.” Celebriel said while Ædhelwen pulled at his sleeves to remove his jacket.  Theomer found himself dragged to one of the comfy-chairs and pushed in.  With one girl to the left the other to his right he was all smiles.  The girls began to unbutton his shirt and nibbling at his ear lobs.  “We can't see why we should celebrate our last evening together.” They said winking at each other. 

 

Before long they had him in their bed tied to the headboard only wearing his birthday suite.  The girls obviously had planned to make him sorry for his rushed decision, pulled all tricks they knew.  Celebriel was fondling his balls with her tongue and sucked at them noisily and delighted.  At the same time Ædhelwen played with his cock sucking and slurping and teasing the little opening with the tip of her tongue.  Theomer had to bite his lips several times not lustfully to roar like a deer in rut.  Every time the twins crawled over him they made sure that their breasts would rub against his flesh and they spread their legs wide to give him a glimpse of their heated and moist cunts.  In the end Theomer couldn't bear it any longer and he tore his bonds and grabbed the nearest of the sisters.  His tongue hit the sweaty cleft between her buttocks and she wimpered and pulled them apart to give him better access.

 

Her sister was swift with her hands assisting to direct Theomer's hard and hot prick into her sister's moist vulva.  Her other hand grabbed the heavy balls of the young man and massaged them.  As soon as Theomer was buried deep in her sister she reached for his hand and lead his fingers to her privates to rub and penetrate her while she first licked and then pressed her middle finger into his rectum.  Theomer came with a hard thrust and the maid beneath his thighs mounted to greet the push.  However he had not much time to recover for now the other sister demanded her share in the game and soon the places of the sisters were swapped and Theomer had to perform once again.

 

Before the young Rohirrim sneaked out of the sisters chambers the two said “You will be sorry soon. Remember when you get bored of playing the honourable husband, you know where to find us.”  Still giggling the girls slammed their door shut.

 

  
Theomer looked around fearing that the slamming of the door might have alerted someone but nothing stirred and while still buttoning up his shirt he rushed along the corridor outside back to the Citadel where his family had their quarters.

 

 

He was halfway there when passing the “Mighty Dragon” and the lights flickering through the windows on to the cobbles of the street.  He heard a familiar voice and decided to enter.  His cousin Elboron sat at one of the tables a mug of mead before him playing cards with the soldiers of the guard.  Theomer went over and padded his cousin's shoulder in greeting.  Seeing Theomer's rosy cheeks and the sweaty hairline Elboron joked “It looks like you have seen some action, cousin.”  Theomer did not reply but grabbed his cousin's mug and emptied it in one draw.  “Aah,” he said and wiped his mouth on his shirt sleeve. “That was needed. Oh, don't fret I'll buy you a fresh one.”  And with these words he waved at the waitress to bring four more mugs to the table.

 

He pushed Elboron futher into the bench and sat on the outer corner.  Elboron felt the heat steaming of his cousin's body and murmured “You really had some action tonight.”  Theomer flung his arm around his cousin's neck and drew him over to rub his knuckles onto the skull.  “Are you jealous?” He teased.  Elboron blushed bright red and Theomer roared with laughter.  Just then the drinks arrived at the table and the waitress was seen off by Theomer with a loud smack on her behind.

 

Elboron had been lucky with the cards and now that his cousin had arrived the soldiers used it as an excuse to leave.  “You've plundered the poor souls.” Theomer mocked.  But then softer and more serious he added “I am glad that they are gone. And I am even more glad that I have bumped into you tonight. Let's go, I need to talk to you, cousin.”  The men emptied their mugs and left the pub.  

Out on the street Theomer asked “Where are you lodging when you are here in Mundburg?”  Faramir, Prince of Ithilien and his family had recently moved to Emyn Arnen the traditional seat of the Steward's of Gondor during the Reign of the King.

 

“Oh, I am staying in my father's old quarters.” Elboron replied and before he knew it Theomer had his arm around him and stirred him into the direction of the West Tower.  Eowyn Princess of Ithilien had had several miscarriages and almost died at Elboron's birth.  Thus it came that the two young men were born in the same year however Elboron was a few months older.  Nevertheless Theomer had always been the more masculine and Elboron had no defence against his cousin's charm.  So when the door fell close behind them the young Gondorian found himself hugged close and kissed and soon his cousin lifted him off in his strong arms and carried him over to the bed.

 

After they had share their pleasures Theomer cuddled Elboron close on his broad chest and in languid strokes caressed the slender body of his lover.  “I want to tell you this.” Theomer started, “For I do not want you to hear from some other source.” Elboron lifted his head but found it pressed back onto the heaving breast of his cousin.  “I have entered into an obligation which was put before Elfwine. He was not able to take it, so I did.”  This time Elboron lay still waiting for his lover to continue.  “Before I tell you what it is and what this means, let me insure you that nothing will change for you. For I will always love you and at the slightest signal that you want me I shall rush to you.”  Elboron nodded head firmly on Theomer's chest.  “Good. Now, I am going to get married.”  Elboron almost jumped but the strong arms of his cousin held him close.  “Elfwine was meant to take the woman as a wife but he fell for the king's sister.  However Eldarion had already given his word.  You see, I had no chance.  I had to take the obligation for the honour of the House of the Eothed.”  A tear rolling down Elboron's cheek hit Theomer on the chest and he stopped to lift his cousin's head to kiss him softly.  “Don't be daft. I told you. This means nothing. You are my lover and nothing is going to change this. I had to make the promise to depart with all other women and I said I shall.  They don't know that it is you I am cherish and you are no woman. Therefore this promise doesn't apply.”  Again he drew his cousin's face to his kissing the young man deeply this time.

 

“I am given a week's time to get rid of all my affairs.” Theomer smiled, “This will give us some time.  However I do have to leave tomorrow.” and looking up he corrected himself “Today!  There is some business to settle in the South.  But I promise you that in two days I shall be back with you.”   “So, and now let us get some rest. In a few hours I have to leave.”  He drew his cousin closer and both cuddled together soon fell asleep.

 

 

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000w58ss/)Early next morning saw the cousin's bidding farewell to each other and Theomer walked back to the Citadel just in time to meet with his brother.  “Where have you been?'” Elfwine wanted to know.  “Out!” was the short answer.  “Hm, in a foul mood?”  “What do you want to hear?” Theomer suddenly yelled. “I have to change my entire livestyle. And for what? For my brother who allows a foreign king to make a fool of him and order him around! And for a foreign king – which is NOT my king – who demands over our lives as if they were his.”  And with this he stormed out of the breakfast room slamming the door behind him.

 

Fifteen minutes later Elfwine knocked at Theomer's door and on entering found his brother packing.

“You are leaving?” - “I have to get my affairs sorted, remember?” Theomer snarled still angry.  “And all this for a fish-faced woman who is to weak to rule over a spit of land.” - “If you don't want to marry her, no problem. I go and tell Eldarion. It is too much asked of you anyway.” - “And risking the honour and good name of the Men of the Mark, over my dead body, brother. NO, I have taken this obligation and I shall stand to it like a man.”  Theomer was studying the face of his brother and seeing the pain he had already inflicted he added “Even though this means to leave my beloved East Mark and Aldburg altogether. I do not know if I can bear that.”  

Now he had his brother exactly where he wanted him, wincing with pain and full of bad conscience that he had brought the pain upon his younger sibling.  “I will give you Dol Amroth as a residence if her place is not up for it.” Elfwine opted.  “Oh, would you? Would you really? Oh, brother, you are the best brother in the world.” Theomer shouted and pressed his brother close to his heart.

 

Theomer had already calculated that the closeness of Dol Amroth to his new realm was very fortunate and he had hoped to bring his brother to giving Dol Amroth up.  As soon as Elfwine had left he celebrated his success.  He had formed his plan already, he would swap Dol Amroth with his uncle's seat in Edhellond.  His uncle still owed him something for the help in quenching a small riot.  Bordering his new realm to the south was Langstrand.  His future wife and all Gondorians called it Anfalas.  Famous for being regularly plundered by the corsairs.  The weak ruler of Langstrand, Golasgil was one of the lords pestering his wife.  This would give him the perfect excuse when invading.  Eldarion and Gondor would not mind if he rid them at the same time of the corsair curse and the smugglers at the coast.

 

Grabbing his packed saddle bags and his weapons he left the now emptied room and met with the rest of his family in the breakfast room.  “I have to leave for a couple of days to settle some affairs.” he looked at his brother's face speaking this and added “I shall be back soon, by end of the week latest.”

With this he left and walked over to the stables where his horse was already saddled and waiting.  
 

****

 

**  
**   


Theomer took the Great Western Road northward until he reached the beacon of Halifirien.  He left his horse halfway up the mountain in a hidden paddock.  High up in the mountain in a cave Theomer hid a treasure unspeakable.  This treasure to collect and use he had made his way high up here.

Before entering the cave Theomer made sure that the wind would pick up his scent and carry it into the cave long before he had entered.  A safety measure he never forgot to take when collecting his treasure.

 

The very first campaign Theomer had joint-in with his father, brother and the King and Prince of Gondor had let them to the Tower of Durthang where after the death of the Witchking of Angmar the last two Nazgul and a few Orc soldiers were held in a long siege.  When the two Kings and the reinforcements arrived they were informed that nobody had left the tower.  Strong fires had been lit during the night to prevent the besieged enemies from stealing away under the cover of darkness.  As the Nazgul were sensitive of strong lights they had not dared to venture out but hid themselves in the strong walls of their hideout. 

 

 

The next day in broad daylight not informing his father or brother he marched against the tower alone and stole inside unseen.

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000wbzew/)It was when hell broke loose inside Durthang  and Orcs came flying out of the windows that the Rohirrim and Gondorians noticed that the tower was under attack.  Gathering their forces Eomer and Aragorn soon found out who stirred up the hornets nest.

They stormed the tower but there was not much to do.  On the ground around the tower dying or dead Orcs were lying.  When entering they found dead bodies strewn all over the stair case.

 

There was not one living being until they reached the biggest room within the Durthang almost under the top of the tower.  One of the Ringwraith was huddled against a wall.  The Nazgul had lost his right hand which was already crumbled to dust displaying a ring on the floor amidst.  The dark figure leaning against the wall was dissolving as the sunlight reached his body and he and his cloak slowly turned into dust until a sudden draft blew his remains out of the window.

 

However there was no sign of the other Nazgul or Theomer. 

 

 

Eomer's youngest had cornered the first Nazgul and by mere strike of fortune had severed the right hand bearing the magic ring which held the Ringwraith in Sauron's spell.  Seeing the way how to destroy these strong enemies Theomer was watched by the second Nazgul who now made a dash to a secret door in the wall.  His move remained not undetected and the young Rohirrim was soon on his heels down a spiral stair leading down to the vaults under the Durthang. 

 

Reaching the vault with his eyes firmly fixed on the dark shape fleeing in front of him, Theomer stumbled.  Looking down he realised that he had run into a piled up heap of huge bones.  He promised himself to come back to these later for closer inspection as soon as he had dealt with the Nazgul.  But for the time being he had to catch-up with his foe. 

 

Theomer reached the Nazgul just before he could climb his mount and vanish on the fellbeast.  On Theomer's approach he lifted his huge battle axe ready for the swing but Theomer anticipating the blow ducked away in time.  Again the Nazgul reached out for a blow only to find his axe caught with the broad sword.  The vault rang out echoing the clang of the two weapons.  Sword and axe got entangled and both fighters struggled to free their weapons.  Pushing and pulling the fight turned into a tug of war.  Theomer was astonished to see that he had been able to counter the attack of the Ringwraith.  Either the Nazgul had been severely weakened since Sauron's defeat or it must be that he Theomer was young and well trained and therefor his body was able to produce enough strength to keep up.  However as soon as he was able to free his sword he jumped backward out of the Nazgul's reach.  The Nazgul raging now with fury raised his right arm to strike another blow when Theomer dashed forward and with one slash cut off the right hand carrying the axe in mid swing.  A hissing noise filled the vault as the body of the Wraith dissolved and his empty cloak fell to the ground.  Just then a loud scream bounced off the walls making Theomer's ears ring and froze him to the bones.  He cautiously kicked the cloak with the tip of his boot and move around it to see if something was happening.  Apart from the screaming slowly ebbing into a whimper nothing happened.  It was then when looking up he realised that the scream had not emerged from the vanishing Wraith but rather had been of the fellbeast.  The animal had been hit by the Nazgul's battle axe[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000wa882/) which was buried deeply in her flank.  

 

Theomer slowly came closer murmuring soothing words as he would do with his horse.  The mighty animal first snarled and snapped at him when he placed his hands on her rump.  However soon realising that the man was rather to help than to harm her, she gave up and allowed Theomer to investigate her wound.

“It looks bad, Sweety.” He cooed, “Need to get some medicine first before I can even think of removing this axe. Won't be long, my dear, hang in and try not to move to much.” He added padding the beast re-assuringly. 

He went back from where he had come but couldn't find the mechanism to open the hidden door.  So he went back and past the animal crawled out of a cavernous exit believing he was on ground level.  To his great amazement he found himself on a porch high above ground on the tower front.  “Flaming! How's that?” he hollered.  But then realised that the tower had been build into the rock face of the mountain.  He was in a hidden mid tower floor which obviously was only accessible via fellbeast landing on the porch or the hidden door at the back of the vault.

 

As the porch had no railing he carefully robbed to the edge on his belly and looking down found that a few yards below there were windows just about in his reach if he lowered himself down over the edge of the porch.  As soon as he started his attempt shouts could be heard from far below where the Rohirrim warriors observed his launch.  The alarm was heard inside the tower and soon a head appeared in one of the windows below.  As soon as his feet dangled in the air and he hung by his hands on the porch he felt somebody grabbing his legs.  “Let go, Theomer, let go. I have you secure.” he could hear his father's voice and so followed the command.  At first he feared to loose balance but another set of strong arms soon found their way around his waist and he was pulled in through the window into safety.

 

“What in all the world are you thinking you are doing?” was the greeting Theomer got from his father just to be pressed to his breast.  “Nobody utters a word to my wife.” All were instructed and the rest of the day went with Eomer exclaiming “She will be so angry with me. I shall hear it for the rest of my life.”

 

Theomer kept his find to himself and at first chance sneaked back this time checking the entrances carefully he finally found the hidden levers which opened the secret door not only from the hall but also from the vault.  He returned regularly to feat and treat the injured animal which grew familiar to him and after her recovery he took her to Hilfirien to hid her closer to his home in Aldburg.  Nobody not even his family ever knew about him owning a fellbeast.  Theomer taught himself to handle and fly with her but always at night and so that he was not recognised he wore the cloak of the Nazgul he had slain in the vault.

 

  
Tonight he was on his way to collect her for a ride.  Theomer planned a visit in the deep South of Middle Earth.  He was excitedly greeted by the fellbeast but to make sure she knew that it was him approaching he made sure that she got a good whiff of his scent.

 

In greeting he padded her huge head and softly scratched along her long neck.  He fixed the riding gear on and she got all excited and starting to stretch her wings and flap them as best as the small space allowed.  He chuckled and said “You can't wait.  I know, I know, it's been a while. I am sorry.”  She lowered her neck for him to step on and to climb into the saddle from there.  Looking back at him she oversaw his mount and as soon as she saw him firmly sitting on her back the reigns in his hand she got up to her feet and walked slowly out of the cave.

 

Out there she waited, looking at him again.  He dropped the reigns to fix the hood pulling it far over his head to make sure that nobody could see his face.  While he was grabbing her reigns again she had unfolded her wings completely and now started to flap vigorously while at the same time jumping up and forward.  As usual the start always proof to be slightly rocky but soon her beats became regular and she circled up and then turned to the South.

 

By horse this visit would have taken him months but firmly seated on his treasures back Theomer reached the City of Umbar before daybreak.

He only had to take care of not being seen and attacked especially when flying over the Mark and Gondor.  Down South here in Harad this wasn't a problem anymore.  Here he had to make sure that he was not identified as an enemy.  For even after so many years the Haradrim still fought against the kingdom of Gondor and Arnor.  Even King Elessar Telcontar had not managed to pacify these wild men and to this day attacks at the border made living at the frontier hard for the people of South Gondor.  His uncles the Princes of Dol Amroth and of Ithilien could tell many tales and the greying hairs on their heads however young of age still spoke of perils and worries.

 

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000wdb80/)He landed his fellbeast some miles East of Umbar in the usual spot.  She knew the route and place by heart and as soon as the little green spot within the vast desert of Central Harad came into her sight she prepared their decent.  There in the little oasis a horse was waiting for him.  Not just like any horse.  No this was as special as the mount that had brought him in from over the White Mountains.

 

After the last Ringwraith had been 'killed', he used to chuckle at the thought and sometimes asked his men in jest to tell him how to kill a dead man.  Well after the last Ringwraith had perished Aragorn and his father had searched Durthang and in the stables they had found the horses of the Nine.  At first both kings had agreed to keep the steeds and tried to break them in so that they could be of use.  However this had turned out to be impossible for the beasts were to wild and hostile.  Theomer had been put in charge to dispose of the horses and therefore had led them away.  Aragorn had followed him and plead with him not to kill the animals.  “They can't help but being vile.” Aragorn had said, “Remember whose they had belonged to. If you really have to kill them, Theomer, please let me have one.  I know I shall never ride on him, but I will turn him loose and set him free to roam perhaps here in the East on the plains of Mordor.”  Theomer had nodded.  “I will not kill them.” He had promised the King of Gondor and even though Eomer heard the last words and shook his head, Theomer kept his word given.  

 

Nobody could explain why the wild beast allowed him to come close.  Aragorn used to joke that it took one wild beast to tame another.  Thus Theomer earned his nickname Theomer Anwealda Wilddeoren, the Ruler of the Wildbeasts.

 

  
It was down to Aragorn and Theomer that on the Plateau of Gorgoroth and further to the East this herd of wild bestial horses lived for they were the offsprings of the horses of the Nazgul and the wildest mares of the East Mark.  Theomer himself had chosen the mares to be brought to Mordor and it was he who regularly had checked on the herd’s well being.  Later he had caught himself one of the colts and this was the horse now waiting to take him into Umbar.

 

There in the harbour City of Umbar a beast of quite another nature was waiting for him.

 

**  
**

 

 

 

He led the black stallion out of the stable after he had seen to his beast's comfort but the winged dragon had immediately after being stripped of the saddle and bridle walked over into a sandy patch outside the oasis and bathed seemingly delighted in the hot sand.  Wings splashing the dry and warm crystals all over her body and rubbing chin, neck and belly whilst grunting in sheer delight.  He had stood there for a moment watching the beast and smiled.  Oh yes, she was fine and would not cause any trouble.

 

The family who ran the place was well paid by him and would keep an eye on her.  The beast was used to them too as they had made this journey often enough by now.  So without further hesitation he mounted the huge stallion, still waring the Nazgul's cloak.  This cloak had proven his value in the past and seeing the columns of twirling sand brushing through the air whipped up by the strong winds of the dessert, he knew the cloak would provide sufficient protection.

 

Horse and rider set off to cross the twenty miles that separated the oasis from the City of Umbar.  Only the first time Theomer had struggled on this leg of his journey but then it had been a horse of the Mark under him and not this powerful war horse.  The mighty stallion trotted in long strides at a paste that was as fast as a gallop for a normal sized horse.  Theomer had named him Hofvarpnir, Hoof-thrower for that reason.  He remembered how proud he had been when his father had given him his first horse.  His mother had protested and called the horse much to wild for a boy of his age.  But he had climbed up and rode out of Meduseld and took a turn around Edoras without saddle or brittle.  He returned still on horseback and the grey had mounted up right in front of his father and mother and he had clung to his mane for dear life.  As soon as the horse had been on all fours he had jumped off and padded him and kissed his nose.  His father had smiled while his mother had stormed off inside.  His father had come to him and padded him with pride.  However he had looked up into his father's eyes and worried over the reaction of his mother.  But his kingly father had smiled and nodded and he had known that all would be well.  His mother accepted the fact that he was different from her first born soon and would not fret so much anymore when he went out to do things at a much younger age than his older brother had done.

 

He soon had made it his duty to watch over his older brother.  Elfwine was the heir to the throne and had to be protected from being captured or even worse killed.  Sometimes Theomer had mused what would happen if Elfwine would fall in battle and he would be crowned king after his father.  But these had always been childish mind games and he had set all his strength to protect his older brother and support him.  Theomer had kept his eyes open and soon learnt the difference in what Elfwine had to learn and was allowed to do and what not.  His upbringing had been much different and he had more freedom in all he did.  He learnt to cherish this freedom and for nothing in the world would have changed places with his older brother who lived such a restricted life.

 

Hofvapnir hadn't even broken into sweat when they reached the boundaries of the City.  Theomer knew his way through the City well.  The first visit he had paid he had been worried that the mighty horse and the dark cloaked rider would draw to much attention.  He soon learnt that he did not drew attention at all as all men were clad in black cloaks and their horses were not much different from his own mount.  He had wondered at first but then been told that the ruling Queen of Harad which had her residence in the City was blood relation to one of theNazgul kings.  In fact he was told that she was of mixed blood half Southron and half Black Numenorean.  This had raised his curiosity and he had set out to find this Queen and found her he had. 

 

Theomer turned to the left just past the Red Tower and rode up to the large palace.  The guards at the doors let him pass without hesitation.  He had been a regular visitor by now and the men framing the portal knew him well.  He passed through the Gate House and in the courtyard behind a stable hand came swiftly to assist him with his horse.  Knowing the horse would be taken good care of he flung the reigns into the stableboy's hands and turned to walk through the inner Gate House.

 

He was halfway through when from the other side an elderly woman approached bowing low she asked him to follow.  “Our holy majesty the Queen has seen you arriving, Enlightened. She awaits you please will you kindly follow me.”  He was greeted.  He nodded his agreement and fell in behind the old woman who slouched all the way back over the gravelled path to the main building of the palace.

 

The palace was brimming with visitors like a beehive.  There was a constant in and out of envoys and servants.  It was clear that the Queen was holding audiences and on their way they were passed by many men all clad in black with turbaned heads and their faces hidden behind veils.  These were the Imashaghen, the Free men.  All women inside the palace wore veils covering their hair as it was regarded as unseemly to wear the hair open in the presence of the Queen.

 

The old woman, Bustan led Theomer into an ante-room to remove his cloak.  Seeing the uniform she shook her head.  “You cannot appear in front of our holy majesty the Queen dressed like this, Enlightened. Wait here and I shall bring you more adequate clothes for your audience with her holiness.”  Bustan vanished and soon re-appeared carrying the traditional man's clothes akarbey and takatkat as well as the bukar and the alasho.  But Theomer waved his hands in negation, he would neither wear pants, shirt, turban nor veil.  “My visit today must be a very short one. I have no time to change clothes, Bustan.” He said and had to laugh when the woman pulled a face of disapproval.  But Theomer was not to be swayed.  “Go and tell your Queen that I will wait here for her. Tell her it is important and that I cannot stay long.”

 

After a short while Bustan came back.  “Her Holiness the Queen will see you.” She told Theomer, “The Enlightened must wait here. She will come when there is time.”  “Oh!” Theomer laughed, “Playing games again. Fine!”  He got up took his cloak and gave the impression to leave.  Bustan grew very nervous and trying to keep him from leaving screeched like a carrion bird.  The palaver was echoing through the room and further.  It only stopped when suddenly Samiyya Queen of Harad appeared in the doorway.  “He is leaving, forgive me, Your holy majesty. He was not to be persuaded.”  Burstan bowed low over and over again with her arms outstretched.  “Leave.” The Queen hissed and the command was followed instantaneously.  The anger was clearly displayed on the Queen's face.  Theomer arms folded before his chest produced a smirk.  “What do you want?” The Queen asked.  Theomer's smirk lit his entire face by now but his eyes were fixed on the woman before him and stayed on alert.  Samiyya was not to be trusted and at the moment he would not turn his back towards her.  “I've come to say Farewell, Queen of Harad.” Theomer replied.  The Queen's brow shot up.  “Farewell?” she answered, “How unusual!”  Her voice grew into a sneer.  “No man, says Farewell to me, unless I am telling him to!”  “Well. Then I shall leave you without saying Farewell. But be assured Samiyya that you shall not see me again.” Theomer said still chuckling over the anger he had stirred up in her.  She was used to get her will, but he was not willing to let her have it.  This game they had played since their first meeting.  

 

He could see her hands flinching not sure if she would scratch him or just throwing something at him.  He waited but she turned her back to him and said “So you are leaving me. No man ever had the strength to do so. However you always have been different from the men I knew. So if you must leave, leave then.”  Her voice had become soft almost like a caress and Theomer came forward stepping behind her.  She could feel his presence and reached out without looking at him and placed her hand on his cheek.  Almost inaudible her next question cut him like a knife.  “So you think you can forget about me? Oh, be assured that the minute you are turning your back and leave I shall have forgotten all about you. I shall erase you from my memory like I have done with all the other men before you.”  She knew it was a lie but she had spoken it as if it was the truth.

 

“What makes you think that I care?” He whispered in her ear and she flung around fists banging at his broad chest.  “Get out, get out!” she yelled.  He took three steps to the back and bowed turning and grabbing his cloak.  She screamed on top of her voice “What do you think you are doing. Come back at once.”  The cloak was thrown back onto the bench as Theomer turned on his heels.

“Changed your mind?” He teased her.  She came running and flung herself at him holding his face to kiss him with passion.  He picked her up and carried her all the way to her bedchamber.  Forgotten were the envoys waiting down in the audience room.  She let him drop her onto the bed.  He knelt in front of her holding her arms firmly on the bed as he bent in to kiss her.

His armour flew into the corner of the room with a clang and while he was shrugging out of his clothes she lay naked waiting for him on the bed.

 

Their love-making had always been wild and noisy.  They fell upon each other like savages or wild beasts hungry for each others scent, touch.  Her legs held him close as he flung her around.  The two hot and sweaty kissing and biting until they both came with a wild and animal-like scream.

 

As soon as they both had gained their breath, she turned towards him hands playfully caressing his manhood.  “Why is it that you want to leave me?” she asked eyes wide and dark searching his face for a truthful answer.  He leaned in to kiss her lips and when parting he replied “I have to. No, I am forced to. I am going to get married.”  He saw her anger welling up again and he took her free hand and said “It is not that I want to. Leaving you is the hardest thing I can think of. But I must, it is an obligation. If anybody else you should be the person who knows best what an obligation means.”  Tears filled her eyes and he kissed each droplet running down her cheek.  “Give me some time.” He said, “I am sure I will find a way to come back to you.”  

 

He sat up and she cuddled close pressing her body against his back.  He caressed her arms folded around his chest and lifting her hand kissed each finger.  “What is she like?” she asked averting her eyes but he did not turn his head as he replied.  “She is the complete opposite of you and I feel nothing for her. A pale fish-faced nothing of a little girl.”  “Who is she?” Samiyya enquired.  Theomer took a deep breath.  “She is the ruler of a small province in Gondor. She has asked the new King to aid her as the lords in her country are revolting against her. To keep her birthright intact Eldarion wanted to marry her off to my brother.”  “But then you don't have to marry her and can be with me!” Samiyya cut in but Theomer shook his head.  He turned around taking her face in his hands.  “My brother is in love with the King's sister. However the promise was made before it became clear and so it is a matter of honour. That is why I have to fulfil my brother's obligation.”  The Queen stared at him lost for words.  “I am sorry,” was all he could say.

 

It took a few minutes for Samiyya to gain control over her feelings.  But then she rose of the bed and stepping into her dress she said “Then it is political. You want to become the ruler of this province. What are your plans for her? Do you think she will give up ruling so easily, fish-faced little girl or not?”  He smiled.  “Oh, I have a plan for that.” He said, “I shall keep her out of politics by making sure that she is constantly with child. That will keep her busy.”  And turning towards Samiyya he said: “And who knows many a woman has died by giving birth.”  The Queen of Harad looked back at him “You are a monster.” She said and a broad smile lit her face.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000wq3fg/)   
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000wtreq/) 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000ww6e4/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000wzz75/)   

Before he left Umbar the queen had asked him when he would return for another visit and she had not taken it lightly that he could not provide an answer.  Again he had sworn to think of something and to come at the first possible chance only he could not say when this would be.  The queen had insisted to travel with him to the little oasis which he used as a touch down basis.  Having him seen always arriving by horse her eyes grew wide at the sight of the fellbeast.  Haltingly she had allowed Theomer to introduce her to the mighty dragon.  But under Theomer's careful instructions the two had got along well.  On his flight back to the East Mark he had the time to recall his visit and every little gesture and look was imprinted deeply in his memory.  He went through each conversation they had had and analysed every word she had spoken.

 

To his great astonishment he had found it much harder to leave her behind than he had done with his cousin.  “Maybe that is because I know that I shall see Elboron again.  Possibly even more often now than before becoming a Gondorian citizen.” He said to himself.  With a startle the meaning of the last words suddenly became clear to him.  He knew that in his heart he would always be a Eotheod, a Rider of the Mark.  However this marriage would turn him into a Gondorian.  

He made a mental note to seek advice by the nearest and dearest who had gone through a similar process before, his sister and his aunt.  

 

However on arrival back in Minas Tirith his steps led him to his cousin's quarters first.  Elboron had told him he could bump in anytime and Theomer had often staid with him when on business in Minas Tirith.  So he entered without knocking.  He didn't expected Elboron to be at home at all.  So it came as a surprise to hear the voices coming from the bed room.  He opened the door and found three little Hobbits, descendants of two  very well-known and infamous for the games they used to play, jumping on the bed.  His cousin stripped of all his clothes as his three little visitors were perfectly aroused and in ignoring the disturbance carried on with their activities. 

 

Elboron's head shot up just the minute Theomer closed the door behind him.  “So much for 'I love you forever', “ he muttered to himself and closing the entrance door walked out into the corridor and to the exit of the building.  Elboron cursed and shot out of bed regardless of the complaints of his three companions.  He stumbled into his breeches hopping on one leg out of the bed room.  In trying to get his other leg in he fell headlong and the Hobbits standing in the door to the bedroom giggled.  Pulling himself and his breeches up Elboron ran out into the corridor but his cousin was gone.

 

Theomer was disappointed and restless.  He decided to call on his sister the Queen of Gondor.  On arrival at Lothwyne's flight of chambers he stopped in his tracks.  Wasn't he just intruding?  She would possibly be in midst of the audiences and other work after her coronation.  While he stood undecidedly before the door not knowing if he should knock or not, the door was opened by a maid and he was called from the inside.  He never knew how his sister was doing it but she always seemed to sense him from miles away.  So he stepped inside complimenting her on her lovely outfit.  “It looks stunning and you will be the talk of the town.  Not only because you are their Queen.” He said smiling and kissing her cheek in greeting.  Lothwyne pulled a frown.  “I am fat.” She replied.  Theomer shook his head and placed his hand on her belly.  “You are not fat, sister, you are with child. And you never looked lovelier.”  She smiled back at him but waved her hand in negation.  “Oh,” he suddenly exclaimed and bowing low performing a perfect curtsey, “you are Queen of Gondor and Arnor now. Where are my manners?”  She boxed at him and laughed.  “What is it you want?” she said and laughing out loud at him pulling a face she took him in her arms “Oh, it's not that I am not pleased to see you and I appreciate that you are paying a visit. But you know I suppose that you are facing great changes and that might be confusing.”  “How do you know? Has Eldarion?”  She took his hand patting it softly and led him away over to the window seat.

 

They sat for while and she made him talk as she had done when he was a little boy and something was worrying him or he had a bad night sleep.  And like in those long gone times he poured his heart out and told her all about his worries.  She tried to allay his fears speaking openly about her experiences.  “I have my spies, you know.” She said, “and they have done a little bit of research for me. The lady in question is not well loved. She is considered to be …” she stopped clearly searching for the right expression. “Well, people reported her back as being strange, weird, almost unfriendly. Also they say that she is unapproachable. I would consider it best if you go and find out what the other party in this plot has to say.”  Theomer nodded.  He kissing his sister good-bye got up to leave, when she held him back.  “I am sorry that I was not there to stop Eldarion.” She said, “He should not have meddled with your or Elfwine's affairs. At least I know now what my duty is in future. To prevent my husband from making rash decisions without evaluating the consequences first.”  Theomer took her in his arms and hugged her close.  “It's not your fault, you know. In the end I made my own bed. Shouldn't have to agree to take it up. My fault! It was just that Elfwine was so hard pressed and that just after he had found the woman he wanted to marry.”  Lothwyne nodded.  Tinuviel was singing ever since Elfwine had proposed.  “Nevertheless,” she said, “it wasn't for Eldarion to make arrangements without consulting Elfwine. You wouldn't be in this position if he had thought about which effects this might have.”

 

“He meant well, Lothwyne, he meant well.” Theomer responded. “However I shall take your advice and see what the other side in this dispute has to say. But first I shall pay a visit to aunt Eowyn.”  “She will be very happy to see you.” His sister said and smiled.  “Theomer,” she called out to him as he was going through the door. “I am very proud of you.” 

He found his way to his aunts and staid over night. The next day saw him riding through South Gondor only stopping to swap is way of transport until he reached Pinnath Gelin.  He assumed that the Lord's might be found in the Province capital, Annulond.  He knew that there had always been quarrels about who would be the leader of the area as Anfalas claimed the leadership as well as the Rulers of Pinnath Gelin.  Until Hirluin the Fair had become ruler over Pinnath Gelin.  Also he knew that Golasgil had an eye on the rich valley and only the troubles with the Corsairs of Umbar kept him from invading.

 

  
He knew that his betrothal to the Lady Hiriluin was not yet announced so his appearance would not raise any suspicions.  So he made an appearance in the Town Hall and behold the Lords were gathered discussing the future of their province.  He kept himself in the shadow listening to what was said.  At the same time he made himself familiar with the names of the present Lords.

During the days of Hirluin he had his henchmen spread to prevent invation.  The Margrave of Saerthondos was covering the Western border, Margrave of Estelwain the East.  While Hirluin had ruled over the entire province he had set his court in Annulond in the South.  His oldest friend Margrave of Nan-i-Feryth had taken on to overlook the northern border.  These three men had fought side by side with their lord Hirluin at the Pelenor Fields.  Only they had returned while Hirluin had lost his life in battle.  

 

The battle-hardened soldiers feared that their leader's daughter was not strong enough to rule and therefore the country would be overrun by invaders soon.  Knowing that Golasgil would only wait for a moment of weakness to take his chances. 

Theomer had heard enough.  These men were no traitors, on the contrary they stood true to Gondor. He stepped forward and made the men aware of his presence.  Having fought side by side with his father the old warlords of Pinnath Gelin recognised him well.  However they were cautious to learn why the Prince of Rohan had made his way so far South-West.

 

Theomer looked them all in the eyes and said.  “My lords, let me speak plain like one soldier to another.”  Immediately he had their attention.  “The lady Hiriluin has gone to Minas Tirith and begged the newly crowned king Eldarion for help.  She fears that you lords are rebelling against her.”  The lords gasped for breath.  They all knew what this meant.  They had been accused of treason.  But Theomer raised his hands to draw their attention back to what he had to say.  “The King has decided that the Lady Hiriluin should marry.”  This announcement was followed by another gasp.  “The man chosen for the Lady had been my brother, King Elfwine the Fair.”  A sigh of relief went through the old men.  Elfwine was well-known as a fair and honest ruler.  “But,” Theomer cut in as the Lords were starting to discuss the heard, “my brother's heart belongs to the King's youngest sister.  Therefore he had to decline.”  The Lords shook their heads.  “What now, Prince Theomer? How will the situation be resolved?” Margrave of Nan-i-Feryth asked.  Theomer moved in closer.  “I have opted to take my brother's obligation. It was a question of honour.  And in three days I shall marry the Lady Hiriluin.”  The Lords stood with their mouths open.  “Will you swear allegiance to me? If you do I shall take the reign over this province and promise to protect all inhabitants and their properties. I shall stand up against Golasgil of Anfalas and everyone who lays false claim onto this land.” 

 

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000y8008/)Margrave of Nan-i-Feryth was the first to bend his knee and swore to respect Theomer as his lord and liege and soon the other two margraves followed his example.

Knowing that the lords of Pinnath Gelin were on his side, Theomer left the valley on his fellbeast under the cover of night to return to Minas Tirith.

 

After he returned to Minas Tirith he sought Eldarion for swearing his oath of fealty to the King of Gondor and Arnor.  The place was filled with Gondorians and Rohirrims as he knelt before Eldarion and repeated the words of old.  Thereafter he asked for an audience with his new king to discuss the new situation arising from his marriage to Lady Hiriluin.

At first he gave a report on his visit to Pinnath Gelin which astonished Eldarion enormously. How had he managed to go there in such a short amount of days.  Travelling by horse would take at least two weeks.  Theomer had done that distance in a day.  But Theomer was not to discuss his way of travelling and therefore cut Eldarion short.  “My king,” he said, “I had word with the Lords of Pinnath Gelin and found that none of them had treason in mind. Rather they were worried that Lord Hirluin's daughter would not have the strength to prevent the province from being overrun by invaders which are lurking around.  Invaders coming from your own lines, my Lord. Golasgil of Anfalas had uttered threats ever since Lord Hirluin took over. The lords fear that he now will see his chance and risk an invasion. The lords are honest and true in their allegiance to you, my King. They told me so themselves. In return to their honesty I told them that I am to marry Lady Hiriluin and all of them have sworn their allegiance to you and me. However I fear this peace will not last if Lady Hiriluin returns as a ruler. Please, my king, for the stability in the region declare myself as ruler over Pinnath Gelin and I promise in return to be wise and fair and protect my new countrymen to my best abilities.”  

 

Eldarion thought for a while and then nodded.  “I will break the news to Lady Hiriluin. I shall pronounce you and your wife Prince and Princess of Pinnath Gelin. This should stop Golasgil in his tracks.” “Hopefully.” he added.  “So as this is settled, let us prepare your wedding.”

The very afternoon messengers were sent out to proclaim the marriage of Prince Theomer of Rohan to Lady Hiriluin of Pinnath Gelin and that Prince Theomer would rule over Pinnath Gelin as Prince.

“He is born a prince,” Eldarion said to Lady Hiriluin, “therefore I cannot take away his title. Instead you will become a Princess due to the marriage. But you must understand that with the threat of invasion which is upon your country I rather would have a strong leader ruling and Theomer is established as a warrior as well as a ruler. He runs the East Mark successfully for many years in his brother's stead.”  Hiriluin ground her teeth but remained silent.  The last word had not been spoken if it came down to her.

 

The next day saw the servants in the King's quarters busy as a beehive.  Preparing not only King and Queen of Gondor and the Kingmother and her daughters but also the bride and the groom.

Theomer had been up early dressing in the uniform and armour reserved for special occasions.  

Elfwine had promised to be Best Man and the soldiers of the East Mark formed the Guard of Honour.

 

Meanwhile Hiriluin was dressed by Lady Arwen's own maid to make sure she would look her very best.  Arwen didn't trusted the young woman with her wardrobe and therefore had gone through her very own to find a fitting outfit for the occasion.  Hiriluin had accepted as all her clothings were mainly black mourning gowns.

 

At noon the bride arrived before the Great Hall of Minas Tirith and the place bursting with onlookers saw the exchanging of marriage vows between the two young people.  As soon as the wedding ceremony was over King Eldarion read out a proclamation that declared Theomer Prince of Pinnath Gelin ruler of the province and Hiriluin his Princess.

This announcement was followed by one made by Theomer declaring that there should be held another exchange of wedding vows between him and his wife.  This however would take place in Annulond and all the people of Pinnath Gelin would be invited.  He and his wife would stay for the night and the celebrations but early next morning they would take their leave to return to their own country.

These words were followed by the setting of tables in the streets of Minas Tirith and a banquet to which all Gondorians and visitors present were invited.

Theomer and Hiriluin sat at the long table with Eldarion and Lothwyne and Elfwine and Tinuviel.  To the left were the table of Lady Arwen and her daughters while to the right the Prince of Ithilien and his family as well Theomer's sister Eoriel and her family were seated.

 

The newlyweds excused themselves early but asked the people not to be faltering in their celebrations.  In the east-wing of the King's palace rooms had been prepared for the young couple to spend their wedding night.

Theomer hooked his wife's arm under leading her away from the festive table into the palace.  Hiriluin had been quiet and pale not uttering a word since they had exchanged their vows.  She stumbled over her train not used to such garments but Theomer attentive caught her before she could fall.  Placing his right arm around her waist while holding her hand with his left he walked slowly controlling his stride.  Hiriluin blushed at her accident and fumbled to catch her train with her right hand.  “We are almost there.” Theomer said, “do you think you can manage or shall I carry you?”  This deepened the blush on the face of the bride.  Unable to speak she just shook her head.  So he led her on carefully watching her every step.

 

When they arrived at their chambers he took her into the bedroom and turned to leave giving her time to undress and prepare.  He wondered if she ever had made any experience or whether she was still a virgin.  Unsure what to expect he knocked at the door after half an hour had passed.

With a thin and shaking voice Hiriluin called him to enter.  She was in the bed clutching the linen under her chin.  He couldn't help but smile.  He sat down at the other side of the bed and began to undress.  “Do you not want to kill the lights?” she whispered.  He turned around facing her, “would that make you more comfortable?” he asked.  She shrugged drawn between curiosity as to how he was build and being afraid as to what would follow.

He stood up and pulled his shirt over his head.  Muscles reflecting the light of the candles on his back.  His tanned skin seemed to glow and she could not avert her eyes.  He then dropped his breeches and she held her breath at the sight of his well formed buttocks.  He turned and her eyes grew wide.

 

  



	3. Theomer - The Prince of Pinnath Gelin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theomer: The Prince of Pinnath Gelin  
> Fandom: LOTR  
> Pairing: Gondor and Pinnath Gelin  
> Rating: NC17  
> Genre: Slash / Het  
> Word Count: 29,069  
> Summary: Theomer takes over his new country and subjects.

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000yex48/)

 

 

 

Voices from down the courtyard woke Hiriluin.  She tried to rise but every muscle seemed to scream back at her in pain.  She never would have imagined her start into married life to be like this.  Her maiden daydreams had been filled with kissing and cuddling.  Caressing each other.  Nothing in the world had prepared her for the physicality of her husband's approach last night.  Despite the pain she had felt something else.  Something she urged for to feel again.  Unexperienced as she was she feared that this physical attempt was confined to the wedding night only.  Would he ever do this to her again? She wondered and blushing deep crimson she hoped he would.  

 

He had taken her with might.  Declaring her his property.  She could smell is scent still on her body and his touch on her flesh.  She turned but the other side of the bed was empty.  From down below she still could hear the voices of the soldiers responding to the muster.  His voice clearly distinguished from all the others gave her shivers.  He was a true commander and his words were rule.  From the way the other soldiers responded to his commands she sensed that he was utterly obeyed without question.  Suddenly a wave of pride rushed through her.  This was her husband and she was his.

 

She struggled getting out of bed being all sore from the mating of the night.  The maid had to lend her a hand to get dressed.  Suddenly she found none of the dresses she had brought with her suitable.  The maid had to call upon the Lady Arwen again to help with her wardrobe.  

 

  
Her gaze fell on the mirror mounted to the wall and she shirked.  Her throat, shoulders and even the breasts and her thighs were covered with dark marks.  Dark circles were under her eyes from lack of sleep.  There were also marks of his fingers on her wrists where he had held her down last night.  Tears were starting to well in her eyes.  How could she look beautiful for him, pale and plain as she was.  It was just when she was just about to fling herself onto the bed to cry bitter tears when the door opened and Lady Arwen appeared.  Understanding the situation she shoved the maid out again to go for an errand.  She closed the door thoroughly behind her and walked over to the shocked looking young woman.  

 

“Oh, shush,” she calmed the weeping girl and took her in her arms cradling her like an infant. “Shush, don't cry.  This is all normal.  He is a passionate man, you know.  And in passion men sometimes forget their own strength.  There is nothing a dapple of make-up can't fix.”  Theomer's voice echoed through the open window demanding his patrol to mount their horses.  Arwen got up and closed it when a soft knock at the door and a whispered “Mom, Mom it's us. Let us in.”  Announced the arrival of Lady Arwen's three daughters.  

 

Each girl carrying a parcel.  “Have you got everything?” Lady Arwen asked and her girls nodded.  Celebriel and Aedhelwen looked at each other and started to giggle while Tinuviel grew pale and almost fainted.  “Now, now, you. Stop it and see after your little sister.” Lady Arwen rebuked the twins.  However the twins couldn't help to tease their sister with making mysterious remarks.  Lady Arwen's brow shot up and the two fell silent fearing they had given themselves away.

Arwen flicked her fingers and waved Celebriel over to bring her parcel.  As soon as the cloth was removed a delicate box in Elvish fashion was revealed.  It contained all sorts of tins and bottles a hand mirror and brushes in different sizes and shapes.

“Come on girls, get the chair there and bring it to the window.  I need daylight if this should look natural. Come over here, dear.” She addressed Hiriluin. “Sit down and let me have a look at your skin.  Hmm, very pale and delicate, almost like Elven skin.  Let's see…” and she started to rumage in the box producing several tins and bottles some strange white cloth and a little sponge.

 

Arwen took Hiriluin's chin and moved her face so that the light from the window fell on her face.  She then began with the procedure.  The sponge was moisted and dipped into a whitish powder and then applied to Hiriluin's face in circular moves.  It felt slightly coarse on the face but soon removed with some lovely smelling tincture which left her skin all tickling.  Arwen opened another little tin and with a fresh sponge dipped deep.  Suddenly she stopped.  “No!” she exclaimed, “Your skin is so dry dear, you definitely need …” She turned to her girls, “Aedhelwen did you bring the facial salve I have prepared for Hiriluin?” Aedhelwen rushed forward, “I am sorry, Mom. Here it is. Do you think it is enough? She might want to take some with her when she leaves.”  But Arwen smiled and waved her daughter away again.  She opened a delicately engraved crystal cup which held a paste of cream white smelling of exquisite roses.  She dapped her finger in and applied the paste onto Hiriluin's face.  The young woman could feel the cooling and softening effect the paste had to her skin and being given the mirror saw how her face glowed in a delicate porcelain sheen.  The dark circles around her eyes had softened and so had the dark marks on her neck and chest.  Arwen smiled at her when she saw the amazement in the girl's face.  “Elvish magic, you know.” She said laughing and winked.

 

After an hour Hiriluin was all dressed and prepared to meet her husband, glowing fresh like a rose touched by morning dew, just like a young bride should.  Tinuviel had brought her a lovely dress and shoes to go with it.  The last thing the Ladies of the House of Gondor did was taking away all of Hiriluin's clothes and handing them to the called maid demanded them to be get rid of.  Hiriluin suddenly screamed “But these are all the clothes I have.  There are no others, what am I to wear?”  Arwen smiled and calmed her taking her in her arms.  “Don't you worry Child,” she said, “everything is taken care of.  Your new luggage has been loaded already and in there you will find a complete new wardrobe to wear when you are back home.”  “Now, now, don't start crying, dear, or all my efforts will be in vain.” The King's mother cried when she saw that Hiriluin's eyes were swimming in tears again.  Just then heavy footsteps in the corridor announced Theomer's return and the women slipped out before he turned the corner.  

 

  
Theomer found his wife all ready for leaving.  Her cloak was thrown over a chair and he took it to help her in.  He then offered her his arm when he got a whiff of the delicate smell that had been applied.  “You smell and look nice this morning.” He said astonished at how nice she looked.  He knew he had left some nasty marks on her throat last night but on closer inspection he couldn't see them.  He decided to leave it unremarked and instead asked her if she was ready to leave.  On her consent he again placed his arm around her waist while the other hand held hers.  In this fashion the Prince and Princess of Pinnath Gelin made their exit of Minas Tirith.  

 

As he couldn't travel with his dragon the way back to his new realm would take a while and therefore Theomer had planned the journey carefully.  They would have their first stop at Aldburg.  This would give him time to get his things which were still there in Eorlseld and he could get his dragon and forward her to the next leg’s stay which he had planned to be in Edoras.  Elfwine had decided to join in as had his sister Eoriel and her family.  Elfwine had successfully convinced Tinuviel to join them to stay for a couple of days possible weeks at Meduseld from where Lady Arwen would pick her up again.  This arrangement kept Theomer’s young bride occupied as his sister had the small children with her and her latest baby.  The women and children were slowing them decisively down.  However Theomer was in no rush, knowing that his newly found allies the three margraves would look after the country.  Nevertheless he sent out messengers to announce the progress of the bridal train and also named the major stops.  The first messenger had been sent on the morning of their departure from Minas Tirith and had not only depicted Aldburg as their first break point but also informed the margraves about Theomer's plans to hold a second wedding ceremony to which all people of Pinnath Gelin were invited.  This should give the margraves enough time to prepare for their arrival and make the arrangements for the wedding celebrations.

 

All letters had been in normal writing without using the secret code.  The first reply had awaited them in Aldburg and had contained the expression of worry that the Prince of Pinnath Gelin was writing so openly.  The truth was that Theomer silently hoped that his letters would be caught by the ruler of Anfalas for he had not given up on his plans to wage war on Golasgil.  The interception of his letters and a possible attack on the bridal train would provide the excuse Theomer hoped for.  Even if he and his host were not attacked so could his announced arrival trigger a possible invasion of Pinnath Gelin directly.  If Golasgil attempted to annex Pinnath Gelin to Anfalas he had to make his move before Theomer arrived.  The only open question left was whether King Eldarion had informed Golasgil of the change in reign over the valley.  If he had done so Theomer was sure Golasgil would not dare to invade as he had to fear the wrath of the King of Gondor challenging his decisions.  On the other hand had Eldarion forgotten to send a note Golasgil might be tempted to risk an attack, claiming that he had been unaware of the changes.

 

Which ever way Theomer would learn about this not before he had left Edoras, so much was for certain.

 

  
On arrival in Edoras Theomer found to his great surprise that the Margrave of Nan-i-Feryth had come to greet them and to accompany them for the rest of their journey.  Blinvan Margrave of Nan–­i-Feryth who had been the Princess Hiriluin's father's oldest friend and brother-in-arms had come with a small guard to protect the Prince and Princess on their way back to Pinnath Gelin.  With great astonishment the old man learnt that Theomer's eldest sister was married to Prince Dervorin of Ringlo Vale which shared a border to his uncle's fiefdom Dol Amroth and Belfalas.

For the safety of the Princess Blinvan and Theomer decided to take the route over the Dunharrow.  In Harrowdale they would be able to rest for the night until they would arrive in Erech the following day.

 

Blinvan and Dervorin's eyes grew wide as they saw the steep winding path for the first time.  Dervorin married to Eoriel had heard of this hideout but never seen it before and for the man from Pinnath Gelin it was completely new.  Before the riders of Rohan had ridden out to fight the Battle of the Ring, King Theoden had led his people to this last stronghold after the fall of Helm's Deep.  From here Theomer's father and his soldiers of the Eastmark had followed their King to ride and fulfil their oath to come to Gondor's aid after the beacons had been lit.  King Eldarion's father, the good King Elessar had taken this path to gather the Army of the Dead holding them to their word to aid the King of Gondor.  But these times were long gone and now the path held no threat anymore.

 

Leaving Edoras and Elfwine and his bride behind Theomer took the lead and entered into the path winding it's way through the White Mountains.  On the other side Erech was part of the fiefdom of Dol Amroth and Belfalas ruled by Theomer’s and Eoriel’s uncle Erchiron of Dol Amroth who shared the reign with his older brother Elphir.  The towering mountains to the left and right made this part of their journey depressing and the travellers grew very quiet and suppressed.  On reaching the little settlement in the Harrowdale the mountains retreated slightly giving way to a plateau and shelters build by the Men of the Mark many ages ago.  Theomer not sure what to expect ordered his men to have a look around and choose the shelters in best condition.  The desolate place had not been in use since the days of King Eomer Eadig.  

 

The reports back were astonishingly positive.  The shelters were all still in good condition.  However a bit dusty.  The women in the train hearing these words started to spread and after an hour three of the shelters were clean and homely.  The two princesses smiled at the efficiency of their staff while the men made accommodation for the horses and carried the heavier luggage into the shelters.  The largest of the three shelters would house Theomer and his family and the high ranking guest from Pinnath Gelin.  The soldiers and their families used the remaining two smaller ones. 

They planned to stay for the night only therefore Theomer saw no need to make the rest of the shelters habitable.  

 

Luckily the weather was on their side this time and the next morning the train set off to leave Dunharrow for the Blackroot Vale.

 

*****************************

 

When they reached Erech the Prince of Dol Amroth Erchiron was already expecting them have informed by a pigeon post from Edoras.  He greeted his niece and his nephew with great kindness expressing his relief that they had made it safe through the Dunharrow.  “We are expecting a turn in the weather.” He explained his worries, “Glad that you have made it through the pass in time.”  With these words he turned to the new member of the family Hiriluin.  “Welcome at my humble abode, Lady Hiriluin.  Or may I call you dearest niece now that you are a part of our family?”  Hiriluin blushed nicely over such a warm welcome and shyly nodded her consent.  Upon which she found herself in a tight embrace and kissed on the left and right cheek.  Theomer had to pull his uncle off his embarrassed wife and laughed out loud seeing both their faces.  “I know she's delicate uncle, but that's no reason to devour her all at once.”  And pulling his wife in his arms and giving her a peck on the cheek himself Theomer clearly staked his ownership.  

 

The uncle soon found accommodation for the party and insisted on them staying for at least two or three days.  “I am devoid of your company so often, neither you nor your other two siblings are visiting me often enough.” He complained and turning to Eoriel he said, “Especially you, Missy, now that we are neighbours I expect you to come and see me much more often.  And don't forget to bring these.”  Pointing at the children running around playing.  Eoriel taking a glance at her husband finally agreed and promised to come and visit her uncle more regular.  Theomer as well promised as much but declaring that first he had to get accustomed to his new position as Ruler over Pinnath Gelin and therefore the uncle had to excuse him for the next couple of weeks.  The old man nodded and padding both his nephews the natural and the in-law's shoulders he said: “I know we all have our duties which have to come first of course. It is just that I am getting old and a bit lonely now that my wife has passed away.”  

 

This reminded Theomer that his uncle Erchiron had no heirs and that after his death Elphir's eldest would take over the responsibility to look after the northern province of Dol Amroth until he would have to take over his father's place in Ethelond.  Only two years ago both Erech and the Ringlo Vale had been separated by the province of Lamedon ruled by Angbor.  However Angbor had fallen sick and died without leaving an heir.  Prince Dervorin of Ringlo Vale had therefore been named the new ruler and eversince had become the neighbour to Erchiron's Morthond Vale.  Just like Lamedon Prince Erchiron's fiefdom had belonged to another ruler before Duinhir, Lord of the Blackroot Vale.  Duinhir had lost both his sons and heirs at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields.  Grief had taken his mind and he had wandered off into oblivion never to be heart of again.  As the people of the Blackroot Vale found themselves without a ruler they had turned to the Princes of Dol Amroth and asked for help.  Erchiron who until then had looked after Belfalas had taken up the challenge and moved to Erech.  Not having an heir himself he had decided to hand the reign over to his nephew Theomer who now had taken up the reign of a province of his own.

 

In a quiet moment the uncle pulled his nephew aside and spoke to him about the upcoming challenges to rule a country on his own and about having planned to make him heir of his fiefdom as his other nephew was still to young to cope with such a heavy duty.  “Yreomyr should test his abilities in Belfalas first.” The uncle said to Theomer. “This will be challenge enough for him and soon enough he has to take over the position of his father, your uncle Elphir.”  Theomer nodded understanding.  “But uncle you should not think of retirement, you are still young and as you so wisely have put it ruling over Pinnath Gelin will be challenging enough. I have to confess to have some experience as Elfwine left the East Mark under my control. But it is different for then I could always fall back on him as King of Rohan. Now there is no such thing and I have to stand in for all my actions. Wish me luck uncle that I am settled enough to face such tribulations.”  Erchiron smile widely, “I have no fear my boy. You have always been the much more considered of you two Princes. Even your father was more worried about Elfwine's future than he was about yours. He used to smile when we picked up this topic and say 'He will find his place in the world and certainly will leave his mark on it. This one is born to greatness.”  Theomer blushed slightly over such praise.  Then he shook his head and replied, “I am not worthy to such praise, uncle. I have not proven myself yet. I may as well fail.”

 

The next evening Erchiron invited to a great festival as the next morning would see the departure of his nephew and the niece.  Theomer and Hiriluin would travel toward the Northwest up to Pinnath Gelin and Eoriel and Dervorin to the South to the Ringlo Vale.  The uncle had his Great Hall decorated and even though the hall could neither compare in size with Meduseld nor with Eorlseld it felt glorious in the sparkling light of the candles and torches.  Tables had been set up in a long U-shape.  At the head of the tables Erchion, Theomer, Hiriluin, Eoriel, Dervorin and as a special guest Blinvan Margrave of Nan-i-Feryth would be seated.  The rest of the seats would be filled by the members of Theomer's, Dervorin's,Blinvan's and Erchion's households.  At first the men of Pinnath Gelin felt a bit shy and seemed rather to retreat but the warm welcome of the host would not allow them to secluded themselves and so they filled their places at the tables.

 

The festivities were joyous and of an atmosphere of harmony.  To entertain his visitors Erchiron had invited the local jugglers and troubadours.  To honour the visitors the children were performing three traditional songs and their teachers beamed with pride as the performing went without incident.  Crowned was the evening by a firework display which clearly showed the craftsmanship of Gandalf the White.  Theomer who had heard of the famous fireworks of Greyhaeme had asked his uncle and was informed that indeed Gandalf had left several alchemists with his old recipes and they had build a workshop from were the fireworks could be ordered and purchased.  Erchiron had to point out the people in question to his nephew who immediately got into negotiations to purchase some of the rockets for his second wedding celebrations in Pinnath Gelin.

 

  
As the evening wore on Erchiron saw his nephew several times conversing with his wife who as usual at such events sat quiet and pale and unsmiling.  Most of the guests avoided her contact and only Eoriel had tried to start a conversation with her but to no avail.

To everybodies great disappointment and astonishment Theomer soon announced their retirement blaming the arduous journey.  Again he begged the visitor not to follow his wife's and his example but to enjoy themselves as long as they liked.

And as he had done during their wedding celebrations he took his wife arm around her waist and left hand in left hand and led her back to their quarters.

 

However this time he did not leave her but staid to undress.  While undoing his boots and sock he remarked “You did not seemed to enjoy the company tonight? Or rather festivities in general as I found that you are neither partook in the celebrations in Minas Tiriths nor in any others held in our honour throughout our journey so far.”  She seemed to ignore his remark fiddling with the hooks and fastening on her dress.  He stood up and stopping right behind her pushed her hands away and started to undo the clasps and hooks.  Soon she was released from the tight fitted gown.  He then started to untie all the knots and loops that held her corsage.  As soon as this had come off he kissed her on the cheek and went back to finish with his undressing.

 

As soon as he had shed all his clothes and crawled under the sheet he looked at her quizzically.  “You have not answered yet.” He said.  She looked at him with one raised brow.  “What was the question?” She replied.  He shrugged killed the light and turn his back towards her.

Soon his even breathing gave proof that he had fallen asleep.

 

Theomer woke before dawn and careful not to wake his young wife all coiled up in a ball just like an infant, he got up washed dressed and left the bedroom drawing the door softly to a close.

He called for his warrior who all were already up and ready for the muster.  Afterwards he went with them to the Great Hall where breakfast was prepared for the visitors.  But despite the servants wish for him to sit on the top of the table he took his mug and plate and sat with his men.

Between every other morsel of bread he briefed his men.  “mmmmh, expecting troubles today, mmmmmh, somewhere between here and Annulond, mmmmh…” he started.  The soldiers nodded and some of them mumbled “which part of the journey coversthe terrain where an ambush could be successful.”  Theomer mouthful pointed with his bread in his hand at the speaker and nodded and pointed to make clear that the man had a point.  As soon as his mouthful was swallowed he said “that's it, that's it chaps. That's what we need to find out.”  He turned and waving at the nearest servant shouted “A map, man, bring us a map.”  The man stood dumbfounded at first but then grasping the request rushed out and came back with a map covering the region.

 

Pointing with his buttery knife at Erech on the map Theomer said “So that's where we are, lads.  Looks like we need to cross the river Morthond. That could be a point of attack.  And from there past these foothills of the White Mountains.”  Again the knife was used as a pointer.  “We could avoid the river crossing, Lord Theomer.” One of his captains said pointing at a small valley where the source of the river must be.  “If we go back up river to the source there, we could make the crossing when the river is a mere rivulet or walk round the source without crossing at all.”  “It seems to me to cross this vast flat there,” another man cut in, “seems to be much more dangerous.  If they come in great numbers we could easily be defeated.”  

The heads of Prince, captains and warriors were all close by deeply bent of the map spread out on the table.  Thus Theomer was found by uncle and brother-in-law.

 

Dervorin shook his head in disbelieve and turning to his uncle-in-law said “How can he maintain his leadership when he allows them all to partake in the strategic planning.  Listen, uncle, how they speak free and open without fear in his presence.”  Erchiron smiled “This is the secret of his succes.  Each of his men knows his value in battle and that is how he gained their respect. As soon as they are out on the field not one of them will speak up against him, for they had their chances her. Out there they will obey his orders and follow them without flinching.”  Dervorin shook his head and scratched his chin.  Erchiron looked at him and smiled “You see, you see.” He said notching his nephew-in-law with his elbow.  “Everyone has his say. Here at the war table they can speak their minds and they do freely, listen – listen…”  Theomer turned as he became aware of his uncles voice.  “Uncle Erchiron,” he shouted out waving the elderly relative to come closer and turning to his men he said “this is the man who knows this terrain best.  Uncle we need your advice.”

 

  
Soon after the map was rolled up again and Erchiron ordered a smaller one to be brought from his study.  This map he had promised to hand to Theomer for perusal during the last leg of the journey.  Theomer then left brother-in-law and uncle to their breakfast and walked with his men over to the stables to check on the horses and the loading of the wagons. 

 

Blinvan of Nan-i-Feryth joined the two men at the breakfast table and having caught the last sentences of their conversation asked what they were discussing.  Erchiron told him how they had stumbled into the strategic planning Theomer had held with all his men and how every man had had his saying during the meeting.  Blinvan blinked in astonishment and said, “But how can he involve every man? I understand to hold council with his captains as they are leading the men but you are telling me that all of them were partaking?”  The uncle nodded.  “He is like his father, King Eomer.”  Erchiron explained.  “Eomer know each soldier by his name and could even tell you when they were born, to whom they were married and how many children they had and the childrens names. It's part of the success of the Riders of the Mark. They build their strengths on the trust each man has for the other.  In battle they stand like brothers and the man to right is protecting his fellowman on the left. Horses and riders will stand so close that they will look like a wall. Authority is created from respect for the warriors standing next to each other in battle.”  Dervorin and Blinvan's mouths stood wide open in awe.  Never had they heard such a thing before.

“When it comes to the fighting,” Erchiron continued, “Theomer will ride at the head of the charge just as his father and his uncle Theoden had done. There is no sending the men out while staying behind. It's against the religion of the Rohirrim.”  The two listeners shook their head, this was all to unusual. “But they will be in danger to fall first!” Blinvan exclaimed, and Erchiron nodding replied “That is how they secure their honour in the afterlife. A warrior fallen in battle while fighting bravely with go straight into the Great Hall of the fore-fathers and can claim his seat at the table. Such is their believe.”  Dervorin shouted “But what will they do when their leader falls in the very first attack?”  -  “That is why every man is included in the planning, the next will step up and take the lead. They carry on in this fashion until the battle is won or the last Rohirrim has been killed. This makes their strength.”

 

Now the ladies appeared all dressed up and ready for the continuing of the journey with the children of Lady Eoriel following soon after.  Erchiron asked his two companions not to discuss the said further in front of the women and children.  “We do not want to scare them, but make their stay and travel as enjoyable as possible.”  The men smiled and agreed and soon joined the company of the newcomers.

 

Lady Hiriluin enquired to know where her husband was and was informed by uncle Erchiron that Theomer had been up very early and had left with his guards to oversee the preparations for the journey.  Declining to eat claiming not to be hungry Hiriluin walked out of the Great Hall in search for her husband.

She found the wagons all ready and loaded and the horses readily waiting for the departure.  However Theomer was nowhere to be found.

  ****

 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000zdshk/)   


 

********************************************

 

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0010b4w7/) 

 

 

In the stable building up in the hey-loft two pairs of eyes watched Hiriluin as she crossed the yard and stood by the loaded wagons.  They saw her balling her fists and the anger and hate contorting her face.  The four eyes grew wide when they witnessed the Princess of Pinnath Gelin as she flicked out her tongue like a snake to catch the scent of the person she was searching for.  Her face contorted into a snakes head.  A few minutes later and she turned her face now seemed to be normal again and she left to return to the house.

 

The two men up in the hey-loft had forgotten all about their business and watched in horror.  “She is a sorceress.”  One whispered to the other.  “Do you think we should go and tell the prince what we just seen?”  “I don't know?” the other man whispered back. “Do you think he would believe us or rather accuse us of having had to much to drink?”

 

On the other side of the yard behind a halfway shut window Theomer had watched as well.  Seen the change in his wife's expression and had seen the two men in the hey-loft seemingly being shaken in horror.  Theomer turned around and bent to pick his shirt of the ground he flung it over his shoulder to free his hands to button up his fly.  On the ground still breathing heavily one of his captains lay naked.  Theomer stepped over the man and held out his hand to pull him back to his feet.  He grabbed the man by the neck and placed a kiss hard on his lips.  “Get dressed, we are leaving soon.” He said and turned slipping his arms into the sleeves of his shirt.  Shirt buttoned up again he left the barn and tucked his shirt into his pants.  He slowly walked back to the main building when two voices called out for him.

 

“My lord, my lord Theomer!” He stopped waiting for the two to climb down the ladder and catch-up with him.  He looked at them.  They were still pale from the shock of the witnessed scene that had unfolded before their eyes.  “We need to speak to you, my lord. It's about your wife.” the first one said.  Theomer recognised the men as two of his uncle's stablehands.  He grabbed each by the shoulder and said: “I have seen what you have seen. There is no need to tell me. For your own safety you will forget about all this and never say a word to anybody.  You hear ANYBODY!”  The two men stared back at him and finally nodded.  “NOT ONE WORD!” Theomer said looking at them intensely.  He sent the men back to finish their work.

 

Theomer had felt the aura of danger around Hiriluin the first time he had laid eyes on her.  This explained her strange behaviour and he would be on the look-out and keeping a sharp mind to avoid being caught unprepared.  He had known from the first day that something was not quite right with this woman and seeing her changing her shape made it clear that his first instinct had been right.  However he loved a challenge and this was one hell of a secret to unravel.

 

Theomer entered the room where everybody was gathered for breakfast and walked over to his wife who sat silently at the table looking down.  She was all by herself as all others were sitting at the other end.  Conversations flew back and forward.  Theomer gave his wife a peck on the cheek and told her that he needed to return to their room to get his coat.  “When I return we will set off.  Do you have everything or is there something I can fetch for you?”  She looked up into his face softly blushing she shook her head and whispered in response “Thank you, my lord but I have all my belongings stowed away if not here with me.”  He smiled back at her “That's is good. I get my coat and off we go. Let's hope we can make up time. I am looking forward to arrive in Annulond.”  She looked down at her hands in her lap and he left her going to the other end of the table to announce his decision.

 

“Hiriluin and I will leave as soon as I have fetched my coat from our chamber.” He declared loud enough for Hiriluin to hear.  Looking at Margrave Blinvan he said, “Margrave will you accompany me? As you weren't present when my men and I had our strategy meeting early this morning I would like to brief you.”  The margrave of Nan-i-Feryth nodded and stood up from the table bowing towards the ladies he followed Theomer out of the room.

 

Hiriluin followed them with a hateful stare which she immediately covered when the others came closer.  Theomer took Blinvan's arm and pulled him closer.  “What do you know about her and her family? What was her father like?” He inquired.  Blinvan looked at him astonish not quite grasping what was wanted from him.  He shrugged his shoulders.  “Her father was a good man and my friend. About her and her mother I don't know much. Hirluin kept them out of the way most of the time. I only learnt he had a daughter at all after he had died.” 

 

Blinvan thought for a while and then turned to Theomer again saying: “If you want to know all about Hirluin and his family, you best speak to the old butler and his wife.”  The two men had been walking to Theomer's chambers and back out into the yard where the train was preparing to leave.  Blinvan had accompanied his words with a nod in the direction of the trains very end where an elderly couple picked up backpacks and made ready to follow on foot.  Theomer thanked the Margrave and turned his steps to the old man and woman struggling to get their heavy loads onto their backs.

  
When he came close the two dismissed their task and bowed low in greeting.  Theomer lifted the backpack the old man had been trying to lift.  It felt extremely heavy even for his strong well trained arms.  “You are not planning to carry this all the way on foot?” he asked the old man.  The butler didn't lift his gaze from the floor when answering “These are all our belongings, my Liege. We shall carry them. We promise not to slow you down.”  “This is out of question.  You will enter the wagon of Lady Hiriluin and travel with her!”  Now both old fell to their knees pleading not to be put onto the Lady's wagon.  Theomer's brow shot up, 'what strange behaviour from the butler and the child nurse.' he thought.  “Why then you will travel on one of my men’s provision carts.”  Having said this he beckoned the captain responsible for the provision to him and gave order to take good care of the two old folks.  “They are under my personal protection! Your duty is to let no harm come to them, you hear.”  The man nodded and Theomer turned to mount his horse while his captain threw the two back packs unto the cart and helped the two old people up to sit on it.

 

On his way across the yard Theomer's gaze fell on his wife and her two maids mounting their carriage.  'Of what reminds me this scene?' he thought and then suddenly smirked.  “Yes, sure.” He shouted suddenly making all head turn.  He waved the men away who were running towards him to inquire.  “It's alright, return to your stations. I was just thinking aloud. I know now which way to take. Follow my lead!”  He was still chuckling when he mounted his stallion and rode out past the columns of waiting men, horses and wagons.  When passing his wife's transport he saw that the curtains were pulled shut and fixed not to fly open.  Protection against the dirt of the road she had told him when he had asked her about it the first time.

 

He grinned.  While riding out he waved back at his uncle and his sister and her family.  He was sure he would not see them in a while.  Then he spurred his horse and falling into a canter the horse passed through the city gate and out onto the road.  He turned in his saddle and saw one after the other falling in behind.  Now his thoughts went back to the scene in the court yard the three women entering their coach.  Before his eyes his father's face appeared.  Smiling and then turning serious.  They had been on a visit to his mother in Dol Amroth.  Father had fetched him from school and they had been on horse back all day.  Before entering Dol Amroth father had stopped the horses and helped him down from his horse.  He had been still small but already ridden on the tall horse his father had given him for a birthday present.  Father had stopped by a little brook.  “Here we will clean ourselves a bit. We don't want to give your mother the welcome kiss all dirty, won't we?”  While father had seen to the horses he had made his way down to the brook.  Before reaching the water he had stopped in his tracks and called for his father to take a look at these strange creatures he had found.  King Eomer had rushed to his son's side and pulled him back by the arm.  “These are snakes my son.” He had explained. “And some of them are carrying a poison so deadly that no man can cure it and the one they bite must die. Whenever you come across these creatures you have to be careful not to loose your life.”  Young Theomer had taken another look at the coil of snake bodies glittering in the grass.  His father had explained that with snakes there was one ground rule the more colourful they are the more dangerous they be.  “Beware of the ones that look like expensive jewellery!” His father had told him.  

 

This was what the sight of his Lady and her maids had reminded him of, a coil of pretty colourful and deadly poisonous snakes.

It also explained why his wife and the maids made the horses and all other animals nervous when they came close.  He would get to the bottom of the secret when they made their camp for the night.  He was determined to speak to the old servants and find out what kind of secret the family history held.

 

Theomer had turned his train towards the River Morthond and followed upstream until the river had turned into a rivulet.  At a shallow part where the river banks were stable and firm he ordered the crossing.  Blinvan had been worried at first that the riverbanks might be to steep for the wagons to pass but Theomer had found a route on which the wagons even unloaded could easy drive down.  “Let us not carry on further North, Blinvan.” He said. “I fear that the closer we get to the river's source the more marshy and boggy the ground will get and there the wagons will sink in and can't be recovered. No, this is the best chance we get.”  Theomer's men had soon taken places on the coach and the carts and wagons.  On his signal they drove one after the other carefully down onto the sandy shores and through the river up onto the other side.  The passage went so smooth that non of the carriages had to be unloaded and even Lady Hiriluin and her staff had been able to remain in the vehicle whilst crossing over.

 

After the massive task had successfully been executed Blinvan rode up to Theomer and said: “This is not quite as we had planned this morning. But I do see that this was our best chance. My Liege, you are astonishing me. What made you change your mind? Others maybe lesser would have stuck to the plan.”  Theomer grinned and noticing the hidden compliment he looked at Blinvan smiling.  “When I was young my father and I would ride out often.” He began and Blinvan stared at him open mouthed.  "Father would teach me to look around and always read the landscape around me. This is of vital importance he used to say. The landscape will tell you where is the best place for a battle, for a camp. What challenge may lay before you trust the land and what it is telling you.  Land doesn't lie to you. You only have to learn it's language and you will understand what it is telling you.”  Blinvan swallowed.  “Your father was a wise man, my Liege.”  -  “Indeed, he was.” Theomer responded.  “There is not one day that passes that I am not finding one of my fathers teachings to be true and helpful. I only pity that we had to little time together. For he was busy ruling his kingdom and riding out to war with King Elessar.”  The memories of the campaigns he had been on with his father and the King of Gondor lit Theomer's face up.  Blinvan saw that there were more memories rushing in but did not dare to disturb the young Lord's reference.

*************************************

 

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0012qpw4/)

As soon as they had crossed the brook that soon was to be the River Morthond Theomer led them into the foothills of the Ered Nimrais which gave the carriages firm ground not to sink in.  He also send out two sentries, men of his own guard.  The Rohirrim living in the Ered Nimrais for many centuries were swift climbers and the two were soon vanished to climbed the tops and spy what was ahead of the train.  The company followed the natural curve in the mountain range and so avoided to cross the plain.  The Margrave of Nan-i-Feryth could only wonder of such slyness in a man of such young age as Theomer.  Keeping them on the higher ground made an attack very dangerous for the enemy.  True to his word Theomer read the landscape well and for the next two hours the train made steady unhindered progress.

 

  
When the sun had reached his highest Theomer called for a halt near a small brook in an airy forest of birch trees which had just shed the winter brown and showed the fresh green of bursting leave buds.  The sun flooded in nicely and there was no dark shady corner for an attacker to conceal as the roof of leaves had not developed enough to cover the sky.  The brook provided the company with fresh and cool water while the sun warmed already nicely to sit without an overcoat.

 

Theomer walked over to the coach to help his wife by lifting her out as if she had been weightless.  The maids were helped by two man servants.  Theomer led Hiriluin to a place were a large flat stone provided a natural seat and after brushing the stone off let her sit.  He bend down to kiss her hand excusing himself as he still had to see to his other duties but promising he would return and sit with her soon. 

 

The break was welcome with everyone in the company and Theomer soon sat next to his young wife feeding her with slices of cold roasted chicken and bread.  However the Lady seemed out of appetite and ate only a few crumbs.  The already warming sun seemed to be strong enough to burn her delicate skin and Theomer ordered one of the maids to go and fetch Hiriluin's sunshade before to much damage was done.  Hiriluin sat for a short while longer and then excused herself claiming the sun being to hot and causing her headaches, she retreated with her two maids into the coach.

 

Theomer used this moment to walk over to the old couple, servants to Hiriluin's household to exchange a few words and inquire what knowledge they had on the family history of his wife.  At first both man and woman seemed to afraid to speak up but Theomer assured them of his confidence and promised that he would always see to them being cared after and protected.  Thus confirmed of his guardianship they finally took the heart to speak.

 

The old man sitting with tears stinging his eyes started the tale of.  “The family of our Lady Hiriluin leads back to the days of old when evil was stirring in the North and many a battle had to be fought by brave hearts.”  There his voice broke and his wife picked up the threat.  “The bitter story of the family begins in the days of Luthien and Beren.”  Theomer nodded, he had heard the story of these two great lovers he of the mortal men and she of the immortal eldar.

“When Sauron the Evil had imprisoned Beren in his dungeon in Taur-in-Gaurhoth Luthien felt this and great sadness came upon her. She spoke to her mother the Lady Melian and also confided in a fellow elf named Daeron. However he told her father King Thingol of her plan to rescue Beren. King Thingol imprisoned his daughter on a great beech tree which was called Hirilorn and placed guards underneath to prevent Luthien from leaving.”  Again Theomer nodded these were stories of the old folk-lore which he had heard many times from his childhood days on.  The old woman Briviel waved him to patience.  “One of the guards guarding the tree was the fore-father of Lady Hiriluin.”  “Hence all names in the family start with Hir-.” Theomer exclaimed and Briviel agreed. “Yes. Therefore we had Hirloin, Hirluin and now Hiriluin.” She said.

“The ancestors took that name as a part of their remorse being ashamed that they had been used by King Thingol to prevent Luthien to leave Doriath.”  The old woman paused taking a sip from her cup to moisten her lips and tongue.  “You will have heard that Luthien met with the great hound Huan at whose side she reached Taur-in-Gaurhoth. There they fought Sauron and Huan died depriving Sauron of his bodily flesh.  Luthien cursed him and he took the shape of a huge vampire and vanished to Taur-nu-Fuin where he dwelt terrorising the realm.”  Again she paused and now her husband picked up the threat again.  “The ancestor of our Lady followed Lady Luthien from Menegroth to Tol Sirion or Taur-in-Gaurhoth as it was known then. He saw the great vampire disappear and to wash his name clean from the shame at Hirilorn he followed the creature.”

Theomer was fascinated.  “Go on. There must be more to come.”  “Only so much,” Cyrric replied, “that there the great curse befell the family.  On his return from Taur-nu-Fuin he called himself Hirnaeranin.”  

 

Now the voice was lowered into a mere whisper.  “He brought the curse onto the family. The curse of the great vampire Sauron. It is carried by the men but only in the female line it develops and as soon as they are loosing their virtue.”  The old man blushed and stopped.  “Go on,” Theomer encouraged him, “what then?”  Here the old woman picked up. “When the females in the family loose their virginity they turn into vampires.  However this change is only fully completed after the next full moon.”  Here she swallowed hard looking Theomer deep in the eyes.  “This is the only cause as to why she has not killed you, my liege.  We have new moon now.  Here transformation is not yet completed.  You must understand that Lord Hirluin attacked his wife and turned her into a creature of the night by doing so. Therefore he did nobody allow to lay an eye on her.  The daughter being of the same nature was safe with her mother.  However there were always rumours at Annulond – people missing, people found dead with torn out throats.  The curse of the vampire.”

 

  
“Well, I don't know.” Theomer mused, “She almost turned into a snake before my eyes.  OH NO!”  He had to calm the two down, “She doesn't know that I have seen her.  But I don't know what this has to do with your vampire story.”  The two old folks only nodded and murmured “Shape shifter! Like the great vampire. All shape shifters.”

As Theomer could not make anymore sense out of the said and the two refused to say more, he stood up and walked back to his men who were waiting for him to give the signal to continue with their voyage.

 

However Theomer was not in hurry.  He still needed to find a hide out for his dragon which was now hiding in the Dunharrow.  The smaller the mountains grew the harder a proper hiding place was to come by.  He also had to consider what to do when his wife would turn into whatever it was she was turning into.  Briviel had made it clear that the young woman was drinking a concoction daily to prevent her from getting pregnant.  He had already wondered that she showed no signs but this had explained why.  Somehow after listening to the family history he was glad.  As long he didn't know what lurked in the dark of this families cupboard he thought it for the best not to have children.  He remembered the hate that had contorted her features there in the courtyard in Erech.  He shuddered slightly.  'What have I got myself into and for what?' He thought.  

 

However there was not much time for musing as they had to press on to get to Annulond.  So he gave the command to break up camp and soon they were on their way again.  Two sentries always running ahead to keep him informed. 

They had not been long when one of the sentries returned bearing bad news.  From West an army was approaching many men all on foot no horses.  Theomer's brain clicked back into the warrior modus.  How to make most of the fact that he had cavalry and how well trained were Blinvan's men.  He called for his captains and the Margrave to meet and hold council.  “How far are they away?” he asked the sentry.  “A day's march, my Liege.” came the answer.  Blinvan who had brought his two captains to the council was told to guard the rear and the women as he hadn't enough men with him to stand a full attack.  However he had to give up one of his columns which were to join Theomer's artillery.  “Choose your best shots, Blinvan.  We need men who are the best bowmen in your guard.”  Thus instructed Blinvan and his captains went to inspect their troops and make the necessary selection.

 

Theomer after having instructed his captains to select the best shots and best riders ordered the rest of his men to form the infantry.  He then climbed the nearest mountain to get an overview of the terrain and to select the best place to counter the attack. 

Being able to overlook the vast terrain he soon spotted the right place where they would be able to counter the attack.  But to reach it they had to move further West two to three miles.  He rushed back to explain and give the orders necessary.  In the meantime the troops had been reorganised by the Rohirrim captains they had formed four independent sections.  Blinvan's rear guard was the only commando which contain a small amount of all three groups infantry, artillery and cavalery.  The other three groups had been split into these catagories.  Blinvan was challenged to stay with his commando and the wagons up in the hills.  Under no circumstances should he come to the rescue of the other three commandos.  If the battle should be lost he was to turn and bring the women and the provision back to Erech.  At first he protested but seeing that Theomer was not to be persuaded he gave up and agreed to follow his instructions.[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0012ptge/)  


 

“I trust my men blindfolded, Blinvan.  And your bunch looks quite trustworthy too.  I don't think we have to fear defeat.  At least not now.  Not this time.” He said.  So Blinvan set off to push his train forward onto higher ground and deeper into the dense forests covering the hills.  Before Blinvan had broken away from the troops Theomer ordered him to keep a close eye on the Lady Hiriluin.  Telling him that he should see to it that she best not leave the carriage for her own safety.  “The same goes for her maids of course and all other members of the Pinnath Gelin court.”  Blinvan had promised to do so.  Soon after they had left Theomer and the soldiers the Margrave was called to the coach.  The lady wanted him to stop he was told.  She would like to stretch her legs.  True to his promise Blinvan refused telling the maid who presented the request that the Prince had given strict orders to guard the Lady's life and that of all other courtiers with his life and that for safety reasons nobody was to leave the carriers not even when they had reached the spot which had been chosen as to be the safest. 

 

“My Liege, Prince Theomer will hold me personally responsible if harm would befall anyone of the party, my Lady. He made it quite clear.”  The maid had to repeat each word and as a response the lady bit her lip and then ordered the covers to the window to be closed again.  All the time the train had not stopped but carried on to reach the safe spot described by Theomer.

 

From this vantage point Blinvan could see what was going on in the valley below and he saw how Theomer prepared for battle.  Some of the simple carts Theomer had disguised as being the carriage of his wife and the provisions.  The cavalry and the artillery he kept hidden on the higher ground to rush forward on his signal.  For the approaching enemy it must look like they were all on foot apart from the few carriages.  Theomer would trick them by making believe he was easy prey.

 

Blinvan rubbed his stubbly chin.  The young prince was certainly a master of his trade.  These attackers were in for quite a nasty surprise.

  
***********************************  
 **  
**  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000w1sf9/)   
 ** _Greetings to the lovely_**[ ** __**](http://bluegerl.livejournal.com/profile) **[](http://bluegerl.livejournal.com/) _bluegerl_ _, this is for you my fair lady, for your lj-cut efforts and all. Proof that is for you, is the Icon which you so lovingly have made for me._**

   

 

 

Margrave Blinvan of Nan-i-Feryth woke up in a shaded room with a splitting head ache.  Around him his wounded men moaned in pain.  He tried to stand up but the room around immediately started to spin.  The last thing he felt before he went unconscious again were strong arms catching him and putting him back to bed.

 

  
Bit by bit memories of the battle came back.  He remembered how he had seen Theomer first cornering the approaching enemy.  In flash backs he saw how the Prince and his men had been betrayed by the Lady Hiriluin who had signalled with a mirror and raised an enforcement army which attacked the few men under Theomer's orders from two sides.

 

That was when he, disobeying Theomer's orders had gathered his men and abandoning the Lady, had rushed to the fighting men's assistance.  He could still hear her hissing laughter ringing in his  ears when they saw how Theomer's men were hopelessly outnumbered. 

 

Blinvan felt sickness welling up every time he tried to open his eyes.  But with eyes closed he relived the horror of seeing Theomer carried away by a few of his trusted men.  Most certainly dead, fallen in battle.  He wondered if he and the men, the ones he could hear about him, were prisoners of the enemy and the Lady who had so insidiously betrayed them. 

 

Blinvan was absolutely sure that he had been brought into a different country for he couldn't understand what the people who cared for the wounded were saying.  They spoke a different language, one he never had encountered before.  Had Anfalas fallen into the hands of the Corsairs?  He remembered the strangely dressed soldiers who had formed the reinforcements of the enemy.  Somehow they had been familiar.  He wondered where he had seen men dressed like this before.  

 

One of the badly wounded nearby suddenly screamed out loud in pain and Blinvan forced his eyes open despite the spinning sensation.  With force he fought the rising nausea and slowly the twirling and tumbling room came to a halt.  He lifted his upper body on the bed to look at the man still whimpering and saw that it was one of his soldiers with a nasty gash in the forehead.  A strange tall, slim and very pale figure hard to say if man or woman was dapping with a damp cloth to wash the wound clean.  When the carer moved to rinse the cloth in a bowl filled with water in which camomile petal were swimming, Blinvan saw that his man had lost an eye the gash had split the scull and cracked the eye socket.  The eye itself was completely gone.  The head of the man had been placed in a device that forced him to keep his head straight.  At first Blinvan could not see the reason for this procedure but when the carer bent for the next rinse he saw that the brain matter was clearly visible in the gash.  The device that had been placed around the man's head would not only force him to keep his head still but also put pressure on the bones to force the gash to slowly close and so encourage the wound to heal.

 

The technic was utterly new to Blinvan he had never seen anything like it before.  Had these people special healing skills.  Skills which were unknown in Gondor?

As he tried to sit up another healer approached him pushing cushions in his back to stabilise his sitting position.  This, clearly a man but with very feminine features, smiled at him and shoved a bowl with hot broth into his hands leaving a plate with bread rolls on a table which he pushed close for Blinvan easily to reach.

 

  
As the man turned to leave Blinvan took hold of his sleeve and the man turned again.  “Where am I? And who are you?”  Blinvan asked but the man smiling signalled him to eat and removing Blinvan's hand walked away.

 

Blinvan wondered if the man had refused to speak or not understood what he had asked.  But then he had not even attempted a reply.  Neither by shaking his head or saying that he couldn't understand.  Wouldn't it be the natural thing to do to say 'I don't understand!' even in a foreign language?  Blinvan was very confused.  He finished his soup the two buns realising that he indeed had been hungry and suddenly felt very tired again.  He laid himself down when a thought sprung to his mind.  “What if they are drugging me?  What if I am poisoned?  But then why would they care to tend to my wounds.  Feeling his forehead he could touch the bandage they had wound around his head.  This all makes no sense at all, was his last thought before the drowsiness overcame him and he fell asleep.

 

A sunbeam hitting his face woke him the next day.  At first he had to recollect where he was, which wasn't so easy as he didn't really knew where he actually was.  But after a few minutes he recalled that he had been wounded in battle and brought into this great hall somewhere and that his wound had been dressed and cared for by these strange people which hardly could be distinguished between the genders.  

 

Again the pictures of Theomer being carried away by four of his men and the triumphant hissing of the Lady Hiriluin came back in his memory.  He shuddered as he recalled seeing her changing her upper body into the shape of a giant snakelike being.  He had heard rumours during his long servitude for her father but he had never believed them to be true.  For the first time he had proof that the rumours were founded.  

 

Blinvan managed to get up and searched for his clothes.  All he was left with were his linen undershirt.  All his other clothes were gone and so were his weapons.  He looked around and found that all the men in the room had been stripped of their clothes and weapons.  But then again all of them were wounded some severely some less.

 

Having been unconscious several times Blinvan had lost track of time.  The only indicator that it was daytime were the sparse beams of light floating through the barred up windows.  Why are they keeping us in this half shade?  He wondered and walking over to one of the barred windows tried to remove one of the wooden planks that had been used.  It came loose at one end and bright sunshine hitting his eyes made him wince.  Immediately his headaches were back throbbing hard against his temples.  Many of the men started to moan at the sudden influx of daylight and one of the carers rushed to to close the gap in the window.  

 

The glare of the light had blinded him so much that Blinvan had not been able to make out anything in particular outside his abode.  He now was ushered back to his bed and a herbal brew was put into his hand and he was signalled to drink it all in one go.  He tried to refuse but soon found himself forced to swallow the bitter tincture by three additional nurses which held him down and forced his mouth open.  

 

Again he felt drowsy but also his headaches diminishing.  He wasn't sure if this treatment was meant to heal or to kill him.  The only thing he was sure of was that he had to get out of this place.  

 

Only a few faces in the room seemed familiar but the men belonging to these were to heavily injured to take them with him.  There were a handful of Rohirrim present and Blinvan recalled them to be betrothed to women of Pinnath Gelin which had been part of the travelling party as they were mainly servants in the Lady Hiriluin's service.  He was not sure if those could be convinced leaving their new families behind.  Especially as it seemed that they, and that was mainly for the slightly wounded, had obviously chosen captivity before the chance to flee and be free.  Non of these men were of Theomer personal guard but rather had been servants in Edoras which had been drilled for soldiering before Theomer had left his brothers abode.  Knowing that the travelling would ask different tasks and willing to stay with their wives these men had accepted to be turned into soldiers until they would have reached their new home in Pinnath Gelin. 

Blinvan was not sure if these men could be trusted as he knew to little of them.  

 

Blinvan decided to try his escape before he was believed to be fully recovered.  However he needed more information as to what he had to expect, especially as he had no weapons.  Was the hall guarded?  Where had they taken his weapons to?  Where there only the wounded in this camp or had they imprisoned the others in a different place somewhere on site?  And most importantly of all, where was this place?  Was he still in Gondor? 

 

His mind was reeling, what had happened to the men who had managed to escape.  Had they been caught or had they managed to get away?  With Theomer obviously dead, who would lead the men?  Would they start a counter attack?  Had Rohan and Gondor been informed about this vicious attack and were they preparing for a rescue?  He tried to calm himself, “easy Blinvan, easy” he muttered to himself.  “First things first.  And first you have to find out more about this place.”  

 

The next morning when he was served breakfast he first smelled the bread and broth he was served.  But they smelled normal and rather good.  He knew he would have to regain his strength before even thinking of making an attempt to escape.  So the ate and allowed the healers to check his recovering progress.  The people tending to him made not indication as to whether he was healing well or not.  Instead he was simply smiled at and that was all reaction he got.  After breakfast he started to walk inside the hall.  Taken on his turns and forcing his muscles to respond seemed to be hard work at first and he did not manage to make a full turn without breaking for rest four times.  This all indicated that he must have been here for much longer than he had estimated at first.  His muscles ached and his head thumbed heavily creating the nausea again.  When he had tried to inspect his wound on his head some of the carers had rushed to and prevented him from touching.

 

With no mirrors in the room he was unable to take a look and from the reaction he had observed each time he tried to touch his head he assumed that he must have an open wound on his head.  This would explain the dizziness and all other side effects he experienced.

 

He came to believe that his head must have been split open by the attack but he could not recall the blow or remember who had attacked him in such a fashion.

 

It was on the day he managed to finish a full turn for the very first time without resting that four men came and two took him by his arms left and right while two followed behind, that he was led out of the healing hall and over a court yard square brought to the building on the opposite side.  Blinvan had had a quick look and found that the square was encircled by buildings of which on was a great gate house with two strong towers.  He and the guards leaving the gate house to their left as they passed. He was brought into a large room which looked like a reception chamber of a ruler with tapestries and banners decorating the walls but non of the shown colours on display were familiar to Blinvan. 

 

The two men who had dragged him here left the room whilst the two who had formed the rear guard stood by the door preventing him from leaving the room.  All he could do was wait and see what would happen next.

  
*****************************************  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/000ty23d/)  
  


BETA: [](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ingrid44** *](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/)  the best mate in the world 

 

   

The room soon filled with strange people of whom Blinvan knew not a one.  They all were very tall and slim in build.  The group entering last seemed to be held in very high esteem as all present bowed when they walked past.  Blinvan thought it best to copy the displayed behaviour and therefore bowed when the man and the women stopped before him.

 

“Rise, Margrave of Nan-i-Feryth.” He was addressed and straightened as commanded.  He was now able to study the man standing in front of him.  Tall slim and with a deep but soft mellow voice. His dark hair was cut short and his unblicking big grey eyes were fixed on Blinvan's face.  He was dressed like a man of noble birth but there was nothing to betray his status apart from the greeting he had been accorded by his own.

 

“Now, Margrave, tell us what has befallen your party.  Why were you under attack?”  Blinvan heaved a sigh; this question could[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0010dw57/) only mean that the man and his followers did not belong to the attackers.  However not knowing whom he was addressing and how to address this noble man properly, Blinvan asked who he was speaking to and how the man seemed to come to know him.

It was at this precise moment that the door opened once more and in stepped Elfwine, King of Rohan.  Blinvan seeing and recognising him fell to his knees and feeling great relief, a flood of tears flowed  down the strained face.  All he could do at that moment was repeatedly say “King Elfwine, I am safe.  I am safe.”  Whilst the onlooking crowd was amazed by this sudden outburst, Eldarion grasped  the situation fully.  He bent down and helped Blinvan back to his feet.  “I have to apologise, my dear Margrave.” He exclaimed.  “I forget that I am not that well known to my subjects as was my dearest father, King Elessar.  No you must not kneel before me.  You and your brave men have saved us all and we owe you a great deal.”  And turning to his entourage he said: “This poor man was under the impression he had fallen into enemy hands.”  A gasp of shock went through all present.  “Now, my dear friend,” Eldarion addressed Blinvan again, “will you tell us what befell you?”  And with tears still stinging his eyes Blinvan began to recount how the Prince and the Princess had been attacked shortly after leaving Erech and how the Prince had first cared for the Ladies safety before facing the attackers.  Eldarion and Elfwine heard with shock how the Lady betrayed not only her new husband but also the two Kings.  Queen Lothwyne almost fainted when Blinvan related how he had witnessed Prince Theomer being carried away and assumed the young Lord of Pinnath Gelin had been slain in battle.

 

Eldarion rushed to his wife's side to comfort her.  Then Lady Arwen stepped forward.  “I do not believe that Theomer is dead.  I have not seen his death yet.  We have to be patient for in due time he will return to us.”  Then she turned to Blinvan.  “I am sorry that we alarmed you.  We did not know that you were not familiar with the race of the Eldar.  We did not speak in your language because we were discussing treatments.  In order not to worry the wounded by hearing their injuries discussed in front of them we decided to revert to our ancient language.  We never meant to harm or distress anyone, in fact quite the contrary.”  The two kings and their entourage lead Blinvan into an antechamber and there they all sat down at a large table to discuss the situation.  Blinvan had to retell his encounter with the shape shifting Lady Hiriluin and Lady Arwen asked him to remember even the slightest detail. 

 

He described how hatred had distorted the Lady's features before she had turned into a snake faced being.  He told them all the stories he had heard and at first disregarded as malicious gossip or old wives tales.  But when he mentioned the vampire story Arwen grew pale and muttered “Sauron”.  All eyes turned to her and she related the story Huan the Wolfhound and his battle with the first shapeshifter, Sauron as told by her two times removed grandparents, Luthien and Beren.  Even with Sauron defeated, she concluded, some of his evil seems to have remained and only when this had been uprooted would Middle Earth become a peaceful place.  Once again Blinvan picked up his tale and this time the strange looking soldiers came under close inspection.  The description rang a bell with the two kings.  They both acknowledged previous encounters with this type of soldier.  Elfwine was the one who explained this time.  At Eldarion's nod Elfwine told how they had encountered these strangers.  “They are our enemies of old,” Elfwine declared.  All present learnt that the attackers partially recruited from the Easterlings.  Those same Easterlings who had many times in the past attacked Edoras in an attempt to usurp the country. The attacks dated from before his father's time and still continued during Elfwine's own reign.   The two Kings made their decision quickly.  The armies of Rohan and Gondor would be assembled and a counterattack would begin.  A declaration of war would be announced against the Easterlings and the Provinces of Anfalas and Pinnath Gelin.  To secure the Southern boarders of Rohan the Prince of Ithilien, Elboron would summon his forces.  Lothwyne's face lit up in excitement.  For many years she had trained as a Shieldmaid of Rohan and now she would have the opportunity to prove her worth.   

 

  
Blinvan was to go and search for Theomer as soon as his head wound was sufficiently healed.  Eldarion and Elfwine meanwhile would lead their armies against the West and East.  Lady Arwen promised to contact all remaining allies of Gondor and Rohan to come to their support.  Finally the two kings dismissed the assembly and only they and Lady Arwen remained.

 

“Let's hope,” Eldarion began, “that the Harradim will not join in this.  Defending our realm on two fronts will be hard enough.”  “I would prefer that you deal with your traitors.  I shall take care of the Easterlings.  I only wish Uncle Faramir was still alive. His experience and wisdom would have been invaluable to our council.” said Elfwine. The lady Arwen moved over and hugging her son-in-law patted his shoulders and said: “I know you fear that you are not cunning enough.  You wish Theomer was here to lead the action.  But be assured that you are ready and well prepared.  Your father gave you the same training as Theomer has received.  All you need do is to remember all that he taught you.”  She then turned and addressing her son said: “Your uncles, my brothers have not yet left Middle Earth.  They are in the North and I shall summon them to Minas Tirith or Edoras, whichever you decide to make your headquarters.”  With these words she kissed both men and left the room.

 

“I am glad that Mother is still with us and hasn't left for the Undying Lands.  I know that she can't actively help us with the fighting but her wisdom with be a great help.”  “I am glad of that too.  It came as a great surprise when grandfather Elrond told us that the Valar had agreed to his plead and allow mother to accompany the twins.  But I am even more glad that my uncles decided not to leave Middle Earth when the last boat left.”  “Do you know where your uncles are and how long it will take for them to join us? If they want to join in this mess, that is.”  “You know Win, what I don't understand is how I did not seen this coming.  The Lady of Pinnath Gelin laid out a nice trap.”  “You mean she had planned this all along?  And that it was Theomer she wanted?  At first I thought she was after me.”  Eldarion nodded, “I think it was part of the enemy's plan to remove Theomer as he is well known for his abilities as a warrior.  She tricked me by saying she wanted you, obviously knowing that as king you couldn't just marry anybody.  And she also expected Theomer to offer himself in your place.”  Elfwine walked to the bar and poured two glasses of red wine handing one to Eldarion.  “You heard your Mother.  This shapeshifting or whatever it is this woman does, harks back to Sauron.”  Eldarion nodded again and took a sip from his glass.  “Do you think, Dar, that we are strong enough to fight this evil?”  Eldarion looked up, “Yes, I am sure.  And remember it is not Sauron we have to fight against but just some old minions, still in servitude to the memory of his power.  The strongest enemy was Melkor and he was defeated by the Eldar.  Sauron was not as strong as Melkor since he was just an apprentice.  Now what we are facing should be even weaker than Sauron the Dark Lord who was defeated by our fathers in the War of the Ring.  I on my part am planning to make my father proud and defend our beloved land with all my might.”  Elfwine stepped forward and laid his hand on Eldarion's shoulder.  “You can count on me.  I only wished we had Theomer with us.  But your Mother seemed to be very sure that he is still amongst us.  So let's hope that Blinvan can find him and bring him safely away.  I wonder if he knows what's going on?” 

 

Eldarion burst out in laughter.  “You are strange, Win.”  He chuckled.  “On one hand you give your brother credit for being a good soldier and totally downplay yourself in that respect.  But then on the other hand you can't bring yourself to believe that Theomer is bright enough to read the events he was entangled in.  Let me tell you, I believe that he was quite aware of what was going on before the two of us even had the slightest hint.  And I also believe if Mother is right and he is alive and unharmed that he is already making plans to protect Rohan and Gondor.”  Eldarion paused and then continued “However, as we cannot be utterly sure whether your brother is still alive, we have to make our plans without him.  As much as I wish like you that he was with us, we have to prepare ourselves to accept that Blinvan's account of his being wounded or even possibly dead is correct.  So let's not set our hopes on Theomer but rather harden our hearts and concentrate our strength and combine our forces to fight against this new evil.”  

 

It took another week before Blinvan could leave with a small group of men to start the search for Prince Theomer.  The two Kings decided to make their war headquarters in Edoras and left Tharbad.  The uncles of Eldarion had been informed of the situation and when Blinvan reached Edoras they arrived a few hours later.  Everyone was astonished to see the two Elven princes arrive so quickly as they would have just received the information.  However Eldarion was not surprised as he knew how fast the travel speed of Elves could be.  Quickly another conference was called and Blinvan was included in the invitation.

 

The two Elf-princes brought news. They had summoned the allies in the North and confirmed that an army of thousands was on the way to join the fight.  The princes had already split their forces in half and one would fight alongside the King of Gondor while the other would join up with the King of Rohan.  Both seemed to be eager to get into action again.  When they were introduced to the Margrave Blinvan of Nan-i-Feryth the two Elves broke out into broad grins. Patting the man's shoulders they announced to everyone's astonishment that they had already heard a great deal about him.  Naturally the two were asked how that could be as everyone knew they had never met the Margrave.  The two princes grinned broadly and then bursted out in a roar of laughter.  Lady Arwen came forward and said in a stern voice. “Boys, stop it!  Immediately the brothers stopped.  “Sorry Sister, it's just that the look on his face was really funny.”  “Leave it now. Tell me how you come to know of the Margrave.”  Elladan explained, “He has been described to us and we found the description to be true.”  “By whom?” Blinvan started and then rushed forward grabbing Elladan by the arm, “Who, tell me who?”  He stuttered all excited.  The twins answered in unison “Theomer.”  Elfwine rushed forward.  “You have seen my brother?  Where is he?  Is he coming to our aid?  When will he be here?”  The two Elves shook their heads. “He's not coming. That's why we are here. But don't worry he will join us as soon as he has completed what he set about to do.”  Elfwine couldn't believe his ears.  “What? Not coming? He has more pressing things to do than to defend his country?”  He turned and slammed his fist on the desk.  “What the hell is he thinking?”  Elrohir came forward laying his hand on Elfwine's shoulder. “You don't understand.” He said.  “Theomer is gone to make allies.  Allies with a former enemy of Gondor.  If he succeeds there will be no need to secure the Southern border.”  Arwen turned and said “He's trying to convince the Harradim to join up with us?  That is suicide.  Is he sure of what he is doing?”  “He knows it is dangerous, Sister.  He said he had a contact down there which he wanted to engage. That is all we can say, sorry.  But you know him, stubborn as he is. We tried to talk him out of it. Honestly.”  

 

Eldarion had to calm them down “Theomer knows what he is doing.  If he really succeeds and persuades the Harradim to join their forces with ours, we win more than a valuable ally.  It allows us to gather all our forces to crush this uprising without fear of being attacked from the South.  So let us hope that his plan is successful and he returns to us.”

  
********************************************  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001deq98/)  
  


Beta: With a fat apology that I forgot to mention at first posting, dearest [](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ingrid44** *](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/) your help means the world to me. Thank you. 

 

 

Elladan and Elrohir had been given their own suite of rooms while they were staying at Edoras.  The brothers were resting, curled up on the bed.  They grinned at each other.  “It worked better than I had imagined.”  Elrohir nodded. “Yeah, and I thought they would not buy into that[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001dfzex/) story either.  Wonder why…?”  A sharp knock at the door interupted him and he got up to open it.   In rushed the brothers sister the Lady Arwen.  “OK, what are you two playing at?” she started and the twins tried to look as innocent as possible.  “What is this rubbish about Theomer trying to negotiate with the Harradim?  He has a mistress down there.  There is no need at all for him to negotiate.  So, what is really going on? He's done something that you don't want the others to know about, but you can't fool me.  Out with it, what is he up to?”

 

The brothers looked at each other as Elladan climbed out of the bed to join his brother on the sofa while Arwen sat in an armchair.  “I don't know how you do that. How did you know?”  the brothers questioned.  Their sister sat smiling and after a short while having kept them in suspense she replied “I know you guys to well.  Those looks, the smirks, you had something to hide; it was written all over your faces.  However the others don't know you as well as I do. So come tell me what is really going on and where is Theomer?”

 

“Well, Theomer should be alright.  But let us start from the beginning.”  Arwen nodded and snuggled down in the armchair.  Elrohir got up and poured a glass of wine for them all.  Then he joined his brother and sister again.  Elladan began the story from the day they had met Theomer. “As you know, dear sister, we have been visting King Thranduil in Mirkwood as ordered by Father before he left Middle Earth.  The [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001dgbr2/)king has always been the weakest link in the lineage of the Eldar and with his unpredictable temper Father thought it best if someone was there to keep an eye on him.”  Arwen smirked “And you are the best?” she teased. She knew her brothers were infamous for their unreliability and childish tempers.  The brothers looked disappointed and hurt but soon noticed the smirk their sister displayed.  “Well, at least Father knew we could be his eyes and ears. He knows us and knows how unpredictable we are; maybe he thought it best to counter fire with fire.”  The siblings laughed heartily.

 

“However,” Elladan proceeded, “we soon noticed a stirring in the East and Thranduil's spies came back with messages of great hordes of Easterlings amassing some sort of an army. When we learnt that they were marching against the West Thranduil began to fear for his peoples safety.”  “There are not so many Elves left in Middle Earth nowadays.” Elrohir cut in. “And his people were always the smallest in numbers.”  Arwen nodded again, she knew these facts well.  “So what did Thranduil decide?” she asked. 

“He acted fairly quickly.” Elladan contined. “He surprised us at how promptly his warrior squads formed.  But he knew that the Easterlings could overrun Mirkwood because of their greater numbers.  So he decided to abandon Mirkwood and move West.  You know that he has never liked the other races. So he led his people Northwest until we reached the Hithaeglir.  There we followed the northwesterly bend of the mountain range  and finally reached the Icebay of Forochel.”  “That was when news reached him that Legolas and Gimli were in Andrast.” Elrohir interrupted and caught a disapproving side glance from his brother.

 

“Thranduil informed us that he planned to lead his people down to the South to meet with his son. On the way southwards we came upon Theomer and his men who had been in an ambush.  Theomer was slightly injured, nothing dramatic only a few cuts and bruises.  We held council and so learnt that the rulers of Anfalas and Pinnath Gelin had allied against Gondor.  Theomer was not in the least surprised to learn of the Easterlings march against Rohan.  Rather we and Thranduil were surprised by his reaction.  For he just laughed and murmured something about tradition and said that this was typical.  At the time we had no idea that Rohan and the Easterlings had a history of war.”

 

Arwen smiled sadly. “My dear Estel and Eomer the late King of Rohan had to fight against the Easterlings many times even after the Ring had been destroyed and Sauron defeated.”  The remark brought back memories and she sat silent for a while lost in her thoughts.  The brothers noticed the sadness but knew that there was nothing they could do and so they remained silent until their sister stirred again.

 

A few minutes later Arwen was ready to hear more.  So her brothers picked up their tale again. “Though not properly healed he packed his things and said he had to go on an errand.  Making sure that Gondor was safe, he called it.  He asked us to come with him as far as the Gap of Rohan.”  Elladan paused and Elrohir picked up the tale for his brother. “Between the rivers Isen and Adorn he led us into the mountains and there…  Oh, sister we have never seen such a sight before.” Elrohir blurted.  “He whistled and out of a cave came one of the fellbeasts.  We made ready to fight Elladan and I but he stopped us in our tracks.  Arwen, he uses the beast as a means of transportation just as our enemies had done.”  

 

Arwen held her breath for a second astonished at the revelation.  Theomer had always been a strange but strong child she recalled.  But dealing with this beast, controlling it, that was something completely different.  It called for mental strength and patience and fearlessness.  Not that she did not believe her brothers, but Theomer in control of one of the flying dragons? It was hard to imagine but then again....

She shook off her musings, “If anybody could do such a thing it is certainly Theomer.” She said.  “Do I have to remind you of the horse?”  The brothers grinned.  It was a well known fact that Theomer's regular mount was once the horse of a black rider.   He was the only one who dared to come close to that beast.  Rumours in Edoras and Minas Tirith had it that this wasn't the only one but that Theomer had more of them tamed.

 

“Theomer has always been fond of animals.” She recalled, “Just like my Estel he couldn't see a creature come to harm. Estel always loved him for this.  Sometimes I thought he even loved Theomer more than his own son.”  The brothers looked at each other and then back at their sister whose face was showing an unsuspected sadness.  The princes rushed forward to console her but she waved them away.  “It's nothing really. You needn't worry.”  The brothers knew that their sister had always been melancholy from early childhood.  It had been the reason why their father had sent her to their grandmother Galadriel for most of her youth.  When asked their Father explained that Fate had given her a mission and it would cause moments of sadness.  Both Elrond and Galadriel had tried very hard to find a way out for Arwen but the Valar had ordained her fate and it seemed it couldn't be changed.  However the brothers remembered well enough that the only person able to make their sister smile and laugh had been Estel.

 

“You should cast the shadows aside, sister.” Elladan said, “We have heard that Father has managed to secure permission from the Valar for you to travel to Arda.  Maybe it is time for you to leave Middle Earth.”  But Arwen shook her head.  “Not until I can be sure that Middle Earth will be at peace.  And even though Father has recieved permission for me to go, I do not regain immortality.  I made my decision and cast immortality aside and that decision remains.  Even if I left for the Undying Lands, when my time is near I will have to leave Arda to die.  I may as well stay here, for here is my home.  I may lay next to my dearest Estel and rest just as Luthien rests next to Beren.”  “Oh, I can't believe that you are referring to that old story.  By the great Valar Arwen, nearly all the people who love you dearly have gone from Middle Earth.  It is time to face facts.” Elrohir shouted in anger.

 

But Arwen waved her hand signalling that she would not hear anymore of it and said in a stern voice “You haven't finished you tale. Where is Theomer now? Continue please.”  The brothers took their seats again and Elladan picked up where he had left off.

 

“That day Theomer flew down to meet the Queen of the Harradim.  I have forgotten her name.”  “Samiyya!” Elrohir cut in. “The name of the Queen is Samiyya.”  “Oh yes. Right! So he flew down South to meet Samiyya Queen of Harrad, who resides in Umbar.  We were sure we would not see him again.  At least not the same day, but came evening the dragon and Theomer reappeared.”

 

“He told us that Samiyya had agreed to come to Gondor and Rohan's rescue should the Easterlings invade.  I am not sure that she can be trusted but Theomer certainly does.”  “However,” Elrohir continued when his brother stopped, “Theomer asked us to keep watch over his dragon while he went to investigate.  That was what he told us, that he needed to investigate.  We weren't sure what he meant until today   when Blinvan told the story of Lady Hiriluin and the shapeshifting.  All we can say is that Theomer wore the uniform of a fallen Easterling as a disguise when he left.  We believe now that he went to Anfalas or Pinnath Gelin to find out what this shapeshifting is about and who really are our enemies.  Before he left he mentioned that he didn't believe that Hiriluin or the Ruler of Anfalas are the true instigators of this revolt but that there is someone else orchestrating these events .  He said he would return as soon as he was sure who is behind all this.”

 

**************************************  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001dqktk/)  
  


 BETA: as ever my faithful friend [](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ingrid44** *](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/) 

 

 

 

The news of the rebellion in West Gondor spread at lightning speed and reached even Legolas's sensitive ears.  Not knowing that his father had arrived in Edoras with Arwen Undomiel's twin brothers he broke camp and rushed to aid the two kings. He arrived in Edoras at the same time as Elboron who carried the lovingly restored Horn of Gondor.  On arriving in the capital of Rohan Elboron had put the horn to his lips and even though it had once been split a full and sorrowful deep sound emerged from the horn.  It brought tears to Legolas' eyes to hear the sound of the horn for he was the only one present  to recall the last time it had been used , calling for help. 

 

However the presence of his father came as an unwelcome surprise and the two, father and son,  soon fell back into their old habit of arguing with each other.  Though both kings were thankful the Elven would fight alongside Rohan and Gondor,  for the sake of peace they decided to split father and son.  Thranduil would remain with the Gondorians while Legolas would join the Rohan lines.

 

The parties divided and Elladan, Thranduil and the half of the Elf-army led by Eldarion would march to meet with the rebellious Gondorians in the West.  Elfwine, along with Elrohir and Legolas would lead the Rohirrim and the other half of the Elf-army to the Northeast.  There they would meet the Easterlings and stop their attacks on Rohan.  Just when all were ready to leave a messenger from the far South arrived.  He brought confirmation that Queen Samiyya of Harad was preparing her armies to support Gondor and protect Ithilien and Minas Tirith from attacks from the South.  Having troubles with marauding Easterling herself she asked for additional support to concentrate on the border between the realms of the Easterlings and Harrad.  Her intention was to support Gondor with one third of her troops while two thirds would secure her own frontier.  Elboron would lead the Ithilians and Harradim in protecting the border to Gondor while Lothwyne would join the Queen of Harad to form a Southern Headquarters in Minas Tirith.  The messenger left with the invitation to the Queen of Harad to meet with the Queen of Gondor in Minas Tirith.  

 

To the horror of all present Lady Arwen announced that she intended to return to Lorien.  It caused an uproar amoungst the family but Arwen proved to be stubborn and did not change her mind. “We need to make sure that the Easterlings do not overrun Loth Lorien. Therefore I going to be there forcing you to make sure no Easterling will get that far.” She said and that was that.  She would take her twin daughters with her she declared and Celebriel and Aedhelwen both agreed to stay with their mother.  “You can't stay there without protection, Mother.”  Eldarion exclaimed.  So it was agreed that Blinvan and the remainder of his men would  accompany the women to Lorien and remain there.

 

When Princess Tinuviel proclaimed that she would stay with her mother as well, Elfwine loudly protested.  So it was agreed that she would remain in Edoras together with Elfwine's sister Eoriel and her children.  At the same time Eoriel's husband Devorin would join Elboron as would Erchiron and Elphir of Dol Amroth, Elfwine's uncles.  Elwine's cousin Yreomyr son of Elphir of Dol Amroth was considered to young to enter hostilities and consequently would stay in Belfalas looking after his father's realm in his absence.

 

So finally they all separated to journey to their destinations.  As Elfwine and his army was headed to the Northeast he determined to escort Lady Arwen to Loth Lorien. Only he with his personal guard and of course Margrave Blinvan and his men would accompany Arwen and her daughters. They would make sure that Lady Arwen would not find Loth Lorien usurped by Easterlings.  The main host was left under the command of both Elrohir and Legolas.  Throughout the travel northwards Legolas became more and more silent.  Before  Elfwine departed with his little group Legolas had stopped speaking altogether and most of the time wore a slight frown.  So Lady Arwen went to see him before her company  traveled further North to Lorien.

 

  
“My good old friend,” she greeted him opening his tent on their last night together, “am I allowed to enter?”  Legolas nodded and with his hand beckoned her in.  Arwen sat beside him on the small field bed which was the only furniture in his tent.  “With great distress I have noticed you speaking just a few words to none at all.  Will you not tell me what is bothering you so, what renders you utterly silent.”  Stubbornly Legolas kept his silence and it took all her charm and guile to finally make him speak. Legolas slowly opened up and admitted to be troubled by memories and missing his friends of old.  “How can you move on?” he asked Arwen, “You must be very lonely without him.”  Arwen nodded but then smiled.  “I have his children all around me and they are reminders of him.  So I know that a part of him is still here with me in them.”  “Oh, how I wished I could say the same.” Legolas pined “But for me it is not so easy.  Most of my friends are gone.  Maybe I wouldn't overreact if Gimli was here.  But he went back to pick up some things before we …”  He broke off but Arwen smiled and finished for him “…before you are set sail for Arda.”  Looking at his puzzled face she had to laugh heartily and finally he did too.

“I have known about your plans to leave Middle Earth for Arda for quite a while, taking Gimli with you.  But honestly Legolas at the moment I am glad that you are still here.  Eldarion and Elfwine might be adults now but still they are missing the experience their fathers had.  So you see, you are needed here.  If you promise to look out for my boys I in return will back you against your father.  What do you say?”  Legolas looked down as if to hide his smile.  “You have a deal, my lady.” He said still broadly smirking.

 

As Arwen was about to leave he took hold of her sleeve.  “I have heard something like a rumour.” he began.  Arwen's eyebrows shot up.  “Is it true?” Legolas asked, “Are you permitted to go to Arda?”  He paused for a moment.  “For if it is true, I would like to offer you a place on our ship.  It would be quite easy to find a place for you and your girls.”  Arwen thought over the offer and finally said “I will take you at your word when it comes to the twins but not for myself.”  Legolas frowned.  “Hear me.  I am not going to Arda.  I know Father would like me to but this invitation will not work for me.  I will not gain immortality again and so I would give the lie to Arda the Undying Lands if I traveled there.  I know that it will disappoint Father but I made up my mind a long time ago and I am quite determined to rest next to my Estel and no one will change that.”  Legolas nodded and sadness shrouded his features again.  “I understand and rest assured that the twins have their passage reserved on our little vessel if they wish.  Gimli and I will sail as soon as this mess has been sorted.  All you need do is make sure the girls are waiting at Mithlond.  Let us agree to three months after the fighting is over we will meet them there.”  Arwen smiled back at his frown and kissed his cheek.  “Thank you, dear friend and brother. Now my heart is at rest.”  With these words she stepped out of the tend and left Legolas Greenleaf alone.

 

******************************************************* 

 

****[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001eka1h/)   
  


Beta’ed by my good friend [](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/) **ingrid44** * .  Thank you so much for you help to straighen out my mistakes.

 

 

 

  
Lothwyne had reached the Gondorian Capital and on arrival was greeted by her servants with the message that a strange woman had arrived with an even stranger looking entourage. 

 

Thanks to the fact that the majority of the Gondorian army stationed in Minas Tirith had marched out with King Eldarion the mews were empty and the household of the Queen of Harad had been accommodated there for the time being.  Lothwyne thank her advisers and asked them to inform the Queen of Harad of her return and invite her to dine with her in the evening.  For the time being she begged to be excused as she had to refresh herself from the long journey.

 

The servant was about to leave when Lothwyne called him back.  “Say, Aedwin, how long has the Queen been here in Minas Tirith? Did she arrived long before me?  What has she done while waiting my return?”  Aedwin bowed low and replied: “No my Queen, the Queen Samiyya only arrived yesterday around noon.  We showed her and her entourage to their quarters and provided what was required for their comfort.  This morning she asked to be shown around the City as this is her first visit.  We started with the lower levels when your arrival was announced.  So she retired to give us time to tend to your needs.  We weren't sure where to accommodate the Queen and therefore used the old Steward's villa for it has a lovely garden attached.  The Queen expressed her delight with her quarters but maybe your majesty would like to accommodate her in your palace?  We did not dared do so in your and the King's absence.” 

 

A loud trumpeting from the lowest level of the City sounded through the court. The people in the square ran to look over the wall to see if they could discover what had caused the disturbance.  Queen Lothwyne's eyebrow shot up at the sound and with a quizzical look she turned to her counsellor.  The man blushed.  “It's Queen Samiyya's transportation.”  He said and as his queen showed no sign of enlightenment he added, “She came on these huge beasts called Oliphaunts.  We asked that they be housed in the old stables in the Western part of the lowest level. We thought that there they would be of least disturbance and cause no harm.  But the people of the City especially the children flock to see them and we had to place guards.”  The Queen nodded “You have done right.  But for now I need a bath and some fresh clothes and if you would please ask the kitchen to prepare a light luncheon.  Oh, and tell them that we are dining with the Queen of Harad tonight.  I want something special but typically Gondorian on the tables.  That is all for now, Aedwin, thank you.”  The man hurried away whilst the Queen's handmaidens rushed to assisting her in shedding her dusty dirty clothes.  

 

Since her arrival Samiyya had tried to follow Theomer's footsteps in Minas Tirith.  At first she had been disappointed that she had been invited to Minas Tirith for she had longed to see Edoras, knowing that it was Theomer's childhood home.  But then she remembered he had spoken of his education and training here.  He had referred to the City by a different name she recalled.  'Mundburg' that was the name he had spoken and she had been impressed on seeing such a huge city.  What astonished her most was this shape of a huge layered cake-like structure.  She tried to envision how it must have felt for the young Theomer to be brought here by his father and left alone to attend boarding school.  Had he been frightened?  Had he cried and begged his father not to leave him behind?  Or instead had he loved the adventure and the knowledge that he was on his own and at liberty to do whatever he wanted? 

 

Once she learnt that Queen Lothwyne expected her for dinner and not before she had ventured out only accompanied by her old Nan.  She had tried to find the school Theomer had attended and where he had lodged during his time in 'Mundburg'.  However the language barrier had prevented her from finding out what she wished to know and so she returned to the Steward's villa slightly disappointed.  Maybe she could ask his sister the Queen to show her around.  She tried to console herself with this thought.

 

On the way back she had lost her way and for the first time realised that the City was like a gigantic three dimensional maze.  With a smile on her face she had daydreamed about Theomer.  How he would have played hide and seek in the many layers of the City chased by his tutors trying to get him back to his books.  When she and her Nana finally arrived at the topmost level and looked out from the square over the vast plateau to the mountains of Rohan she heaved a sigh.  There lay Rohan Theomer's home so close and yet so far.  She felt that this must have been the emotion running through the little boy brought here far away from his family with nobody familiar except King Eldarion.  She stopped herself, "Wait, there was another relative close to his age."  She searched her memories for his name and eventually stumbled across “Elboron.”   To late she realised she had shouted the name out loud.  Thankfully she saw that no one but her Nana was nearby.   The old lady had learnt long ago to ignore Samiyya's outbursts if they were not addressed to herself.

 

Yes, Elboron his cousin was of the same age as Theomer or almost the same age.  They might have shared classes and who knew might have created mischevious pranks together.  Again she had to smile seeing in her mind's eye two young boys in the streets a level below playing ball.  'Yes, just like that it must have been for Theo', she thought.

 

“Holy enlightened Majesty, please forgive my intrusion into your reverie.”  The old woman moved closer,  “But it is time for thee to return to dress for this evening.”  The woman bowed low speaking the words.  “It's alright, Bustan, I am coming.” Samiyya turned away from the view and crossing the square with her Nana in tow reached the villa.  There she was greeted with the hustle and bustle of her staff making ready her bath and her clothes for the evening dinner with Queen Lothwyne.  Once more Samiyya turned and looked back to the mountains now covered in a light blue mist and she sighed again.  Then she resolutely turned, straightened her back and stepped into the house.  The difficulties she had experienced while out and about in the City made her worry.  Would she be able to speak to and understand what Queen Lothwyne had to say without the help of translators?  Translators could not be trusted.  She had always found it much better if she was able to directly communicate with a person. .  For the first time she came to appreciate how fast Theomer had picked up her language.  A language he now spoke fluently even picking up some of the local accents.

 

  
When Aedwin arrived at the villa Samiyya was putting the last touches to her attire.  Side by side with Aedwin, Samiyya walked the few steps across the square to the Great Hall of Kings.  She was anxious to meet the Queen so paid no attention to his small talk for which she profusely apologised.  At least the man was able to speak her language so she was keen not to offend him.  Tonight especially as she was unsure if  his services as translator would be required when she faced Lothwyne.

 

The Great Hall reminded Samiyya of her own at least in size.  Her own court in Umbar differed only in the style of architecture and of course in the decoration.  Here colonnades housed statues of the great kings and pictures and tapestries with important scenes of the different kings lifes adorned the walls.  Each column represented at least one king and bore his coat of arms and colours.  Her own great hall in Umbar displayed no such statues.  The walls there were decorated with ornamental mosaics mainly citations from their book of faith.  There was of course the old part of the castle which formed a part of her hall. It was there where huge figures stood, almost disfigured as if bent under to much weight but in no comparison with these elegant marble statues.

 

They walked along the long gallery until she came face to face to Queen Lothwyne who risen from the throne and walked towards her in greeting. Samiyya rushed forward embracing the Queen and planted kisses left and right on her cheeks which now blushed crimson with the unexpected assault.  Everyone in the room held his breath apart from Samiyya's entourage which broke out in loud cheers of joy.

 

Queen Lothwyne stood as transfixed not knowing how to react to this unusual approach.  She felt herself pulled forward and hugged tightly only to be pushed back at arm's length to stand face to face with the Queen of Harad.  

 

Samiyya had felt the stiffening of every muscle in Lothwyne's body at her greeting.  'The bastard', she thought and smiling at Lothwyne she whispered “Your brother Theomer has never spoken of me, has he?  But I know so much of you and all his family that you seem like close relatives to me.  So please forgive me if I in my joy to finally meet you I have overstepped the mark.”  

 

Queen Lothwyne smiled back and suddenly returned the hug.  “No, he never mentioned you, not a single word.”  She whispered back and aloud for everyone to hear she said “Be welcome Queenly Sister to Minas Tirith.  Come we shall sit down by the window and exchange whatever news we have to share.”  And she lead Samiyya to a window seat in the eastern wall of the Hall overlooking the square and the white tree.

 

**********************************************

Beta’ed by my good friend [](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ingrid44** *](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/) .  Thank you so much for you help to straighten out my mistakes.

 

 

Samiyya found that she could understand what Lothwyne was saying, having picked up the Rohirrim language from Theomer.  The two women used this language for their conversation instead of the much more complicated Westeron tongue.  This made the Gondorian advisers unnecessary and Lothwyne readily dismissed them.  However Aedwin, Lothwyne's Rohirrim councillor was asked to remain but to keep his distance until called.

 

The women cuddled up in a window seat speaking in low voices so that Aedwin remaining in the centre of the hall could not overhear their conversation.  Since it was near sunset the old hall in Minas Tirith soon grew cold.

 

Aedwin noticed Samiyya shivering and went to fetch servants to get the fire started. But Lothwyne waved him to stop.  “We will retire to my quarters Aedwin,” the Queen said, “the fire there has already been lit and the rooms should be nice an cosy by now.”  With these words she hooked arms with Samiyya and the two left the Great Hall.  Just as they had reached the door Lothwyne turned and speaking loudly so Aedwin could hear, “Aedwin, ask for hot drinks to be served in my rooms please, will you?  Oh, and that will be all for today.  OH NO, I almost forgot.”  She added laughing. “Report to the villa that Queen Samiyya will stay the night as my guest.”

 

Aedwin bowed low and replied “As you wish Milady.”  He then called the servants to arrange for the beverages and the message to be forwarded to Samiyya's household in the Steward's villa.

 

Lothwyne took Samiyya by the hand and led her to her own private rooms.  When the two women arrived the fire had been lit and two mugs with hot drinks stood on the little table by the fire place.  Fur rugs had been spread out and cushions strewn upon them to create little sitting areas.  There the women sat drink in hand.  After a few sips Samiyya started to question the Queen of Gondor wanting to know all about Theomer's childhood and education in Mundburg.  She confessed to having tried to find the school and playgrounds and how a couple of children playing in the street had evoked the picture of Theo and his friends playing similar games.

 

  
Lothwyne was astonished to learn how much of her brother this woman knew.  His little habits which were thought only to be known to members of his family.  The way he thought and formed his opinions; all this Samiyya seemed to know well.  Lothwyne found herself closely observed and whenever she herself displayed one of the family habits she saw Samiyya smiling having recognised them. 

 

Soon the women lost themselves in stories of Theomer's childhood.  When the fire burned low and they got tired Lothwyne showed Samiyya to a bedroom and left her in bed.

 

 

 

Reaching Lorien Elfwine asked Lady Arwen and the twin-sisters to remain behind whilst he, Elladan and his handful of men entered the forest securing the way to Caras Galadhon.  But even his best Eorling-pathfinders could not see the roads leading to the Elven stronghold and if Elladan hadn't been of the blood of the Undomiel each path would have indeed led them out of Lorien instead of towards Caras Galadhon.  So strong was the Elven-lore his mother-in-law and her grandmother Lady Galadriel had woven around the place.

 

So on arrival they found the place undisturbed just as Lady Arwen had expected it to be.  In fact Elladan had to lead his men back out of the enchanted forest or they would have been lost as if in a giant maze of trees.  This fact removed Elfwine's worries as he now knew that the Elven magic would protect not only Lorien but his mother-in-law and the twins as well.  He was absolutely sure that no man, beast nor dwarf could find his way into Lorien.  With a glad heart he sent a messenger to his brother-in-law the King of Gondor to confirm the safety of the women.  Satisfied that his loved ones were indeed safe he returned with his men to meet with the main host of the army

 

Legolas had led the main body of the Rohirrim towards the Wetwang and there near the place once known as the Black Gates he waited for Elfwine to join him. North and East of the Gates the Easterlings had been in clear view.  With the setting sun at their backs blinding the enemy to their approach, the army was able to draw near and make camp in the hills completely unnoticed.  Elfwine's small host of men was not expected before nightfall so their arrival would not be observed.  This gave the Rohirrim the advantage of surprise should the Easterlings make their way towards the Gates in the morning.

 

After Lord Elladan had led them out of Lorien the men decided to push on, keen to join their comrades waiting in the main camp.  With the forest behind them the Eorlingas looked forward to mounting their horses again.  The horses had regained their strength thanks to the walk through Lorien forest and the lengthening shadows saw them galloping over the plains towards the Gap of Udun.

 

Still when they finally reached the camp at the Gates it was close to midnight and  Elfwine sent his men off to get some sleep.  Quite possibly dawn would see them fighting the Easterlings.  He himself made only a short visit to Legolas to report that they had arrived safely and that Caras Galadhon's defences had not been breached.  Legolas smiled wearily and confirmed that only one of the race of the Eldar would be able to enter Lorien and Caras Galadhon.  After the short discourse Elfwine retired and left Elladan and Legolas to themselves.

“You are still sad and weary my friend.” Elladan stated as soon as Elfwine had departed and was out of earshot.  “What is troubling you so? And don't try to give me some of your sweet talk.  For in fact I know what it is.”  Legolas's eyebrow shot up.  He could not believe Lady Arwen had broken her promise and spoken to Elladan, be he her brother or not.

 

The Elf-lord started to laugh.  "There was no need for her to tell me.  Remember I am much older than she and older than even you, dear friend.  With age we of the blood of Undomiel gain knowledge and the gift of the Valar grows stronger.  Remember my father, Lord Elrond?”  Legolas blushed.  He well remembered how easily Elrond was able to read him.  He never even bothered to use the gift of foresight.  Here he stood face to face with Lord Elrond's firstborn, for Elladan was the older of the twins.

 

Legolas wondered why he never made the connection between father and the sons.  The only reason he could find was Elladan and Elrohir's easygoing approach with all races.  Never in all the time he knew the twins had Legolas not seen them making fun of all and everything.  It was this lack of earnestness about the brothers which had taken him off his guard in their presence.  But now hearing the words coming out of Elladan's mouth he suddenly saw the father shining out of the elder Lord's eyes.

 

Elladan draped his arm around Legolas's shoulder.  “Don't you worry friend.”  He said, “Mirkwood will be yours once again.  Before you know it we shall drive the Easterlings out of your home.  Mark my word, you will see it happening.”  Legolas looked down.  Elladan had read his mind.  He indeed had felt sorrow over the loss of his home, may it be as dark and dangerous as ever.  This was the forest in which he had been born and knowing it was abandoned by his father had hurt him deeply.   He could not bear the thought that Easterlings and possibly even Orcs crawled through those woods and desecrated the place where he had spent a joyful childhood.    

 

Though he had only a vague memory of her, he well remembered walking side by side with his mother.  His heart swelled at the memories when his mind took him back to those enchanted times and places.  No, Mirkwood would be washed clean of the foul stench of those who would despoil it.

   
*********************************************

 

**[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001g1b3t/)  
  
**Beta’ed by my good friend[](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/) **ingrid44** **.  Thank you so much for you help to straighten out my mistakes.

 

 

Theomer had made it into the enemies stronghold disguised as an Easterling warrior.  Thanks to his ability with languages he easily blended in with the small group of Easterling mercenaries.  However he soon learnt that the band of foreigners were not totally trusted and were kept well away from the palace of the ruler of Anfalas.  He had attended several gatherings since his arrival  but not once had he come close to his wife Hiriluin,or the Ruler or the Commander. 

 

There was nothing unusual about this Commander apart from the fact that he seemed to dominate over the young Ruler.  Even Hiriluin seemed to have taken a liking to the slim and tall Commander.  Unfortunately Theomer had as yet no opportunity to get closer to take a proper look.  Here was an unknown force which probably had to be reckoned with.

 

The Commander had aroused his curiosity and Theomer made a promise to himself to find out more about this man.  Was it possible this anonymous man might be behind all this trouble?  The problem was  he did not know how to get close enough to obtain information.  On top of everything else there remained the threat of his discovery and being recognised by his wife.  Hiriluin had betrayed him once before and his only safety was that she believed him dead. During his time spent in Anfalas with the Easterlings Theomer had tried several times to get close to the palace but ultimately failed each time.

 

Theomer was perplexed.  He saw what was once a thriving and cheerful community now turned into a subdued and fearful one.  He observed how a young ruler had changed  from a healthy, strong and willful leader into a shadow of himself.  The Ruler of Anfalas had grown pale, thin and seemed constantly tired.  Hiriluin had to press him to step forward and give speeches, a ruler who had once loved to receive the cheers of the crowds, to bathe in their accolades.  What worried him most was the fact that the people of Anfalas themselves looked so wary and  haunted.  The streets that had once been full of people in the evening enjoying themselves in Ale-houses were now empty.  The happy crowds were replaced by people sneaking about in the streets as if afraid to been seen.  As soon as dusk fell everyone rushed to their homes bolting windows and doors, leaving lit torches burning in courtyards and on lawns all night.

 

All this reminded Theomer of the tale told to him by the elderly couple who had served in Hiriluin's family for so long.   He noticed a strange sickness had befallen the people of Anfalas.  Even the death rate had risen dramatically though they were not engaged in fighting at the moment. The newborns, the youngest children and the most elderly were among those who perished first.  

 

  
Golasgil the Younger seemed not to be in control of the realm and Theomer now wondered if he ever had been.  He realized he had not seen Golasgil the Elder for a sometime and thought perhaps the young ruler was being coerced, or blackmailed, his father held hostage.  But then again, so lifeless and limp Golasgil the Younger had appeared in the last gathering, it seemed unlikely that he could pose a threat to the strong and powerful stranger who obviously had seized the reins of the realm.

 

This all was confusing and so Theomer decided one night to break into the palace..  He had to be careful for he knew that the area around the palace was heavily guarded.  The royal guards had been exchanged, the palace no longer under the control of Golasgil's personal guard.  They had been replaced with strange soldiers the Commander had brought with him.  That is, if the information Theomer had received could be trusted.  

 

Having spent some time exploring the City Theomer had managed to find and gain the trust of a group of men who were willing to oppose the influence of the Commander.  These men had provided him with a plan of the palace.  According to the blueprints a system of cisterns and drainage tunnels ran under the palace. These were the fresh and waste water systems of the palace.  One of these waste water tunnels led out to the sea and could be accessed on low tide.  Theomer planned to follow this waste water drain back into the palace and from there enter the inner courtyard via the outhouses.  He only hoped that when he arrived there and started to climb out the drain,  the privy would not be in use.   Another problem was that nobody could guarantee the plans were correct as no one had ever dared to enter the palace via this route.  The entire undertaking was a 'smelly' affair.

 

Since the plan was considered very dangerous, Theomer decided to go alone.  He and his fellow partisans had calculated the changes of the tide. Over many days they had watched and noted the flow of high and low tides.  So once the water level lowered enough for Theomer to climb into the tunnel he would have a four hour time frame to investigate and return. The decision was made that Theomer would attempt his break-in at the next new moon.  His conspirators would follow him to the beach and there form his rearguard and keep watch.  

 

In the darkness of the next new moon the five men plunged into the shadowy and empty streets and began making their way down to the beach unseen by any guards.  The four companions of Theomer were noticeably nervous, turning around ever so often.  At each side street or crossing they  stopped and checked if there was anything lurking in the gloom.  Theomer himself felt the adrenalin rushing through his blood and a slight prickling of his skin. 

 

Halfway to their destiny the conspirators came to an abrupt halt.  At the other end of the street they had seen shapes moving in the shadows.  The five pressed themselves flat against the wall, hiding from 

those who were slowly approaching.  As soon as the others reached the spot where Theomer and his companions were hiding, the friends leapt forward and Theomer grabbed the leader of the gang by his throat.  The hood fell back and revealed the man's face.  “Blinvan!” Theomer gasped and signalled his companions to release the men they had captured.  

 

Theomer pulled the margrave Blinvan into the shadows and with his finger to his lips signalled for silence..  Just then a band of  foreign soldiers which formed the palace guard came around the corner.  Dressed all in black and deeply hooded,  only the shine of red eyes revealing their presence, their gaze fell on the street where Theomer and his companions were hiding.  The men held their breath and froze against the wall which still felt warm from the sun.  A rustling at the other end of the street drew the attention of the soldiers and they sped away.  A few minutes later a stifled shriek told Theomer and his friends that the soldiers had found their prey.

 

The men sighed in relief and Theomer noticed Blinvan shudder. “What are they?” the margrave enquired. “They scare the hell out of me.”  “These,” Theomer whispered back, “are the new masters of Anfalas.  Their leader is a tall man called 'The Commander' and we were just on our way to the beach so that I can find out more about this strange fellow.”  

 

The men made the rest of their journey to the beach without further incident and the four locals took the lead to the entrance of the waste water tunnel.  On the way Blinvan told Theomer how he had at first  thought him dead and what had subsequently occurred and then ending with the council in Rohan.  He explained how he along with a few of his most trustworthy men had volunteered to go and find the lost Prince of Rohan.  “Your brother and sisters were devastated but the Lady Arwen made it quite clear that you were unharmed.”  He then spoke of how he had first met the Eldar and that in the beginning he believed he had fallen into enemy hands.  Theomer listened quietly and when the former Queen of Gondor was mentioned a smile crossed his features.  “She can scare the living daylights out of you if she wills.” He said.  Then he took time to fill Blinvan in to his plans and the margrave insisted on going with him into the tunnel.

 

The two took their torches and going against the current waded into the waste water draining out to sea . Progress was slow and they soon found themselves waist high in the stinking brew .  They moved forward at a slow but steady pace and finally the entrance vanished from their view.  Blinvan couldn't help turning around several times.  “Do you think we will find our way back?” He asked and  Theomer nodded and replied “This is the easy part. Wait until we reach the first crossings, then we shall see what this plan is worth.”  And with these words he pulled out the plan of the palace and the waste water system from under his shirt.

 

“Are these the blueprints used during the construction?”  Blinvan asked and Theomer could only shrug. “I have not the faintest idea, my friend. My fellow Anfaladians seemed to trust the plan for they themselves had wanted to use it.”  “But can they be trusted as well?”  “In the end they are all Gondorian's and want to see this foreign stranger gone just as you do.  Yes, I do believe they can be trusted. When I entered their circle they had already taken actions against the Commander by distributing pamphlets and organise an uprising. Their former leader was killed for that.  So you see, I think they are trustworthy.”

 

  
Theomer and Blinvan ventured further into the tunnel til they reached a cavern where several tunnels met.  The two studied the plan and checked the markings on their chart against the markings on the walls.  They found that the plan was so far true to the iota and entered the tunnel that the Anfaladians had marked for them to follow.

 

This tunnel was smaller than the one before and though Blinvan could still walk upright Theomer had to crouch slightly so as not to bang his head.

 

“What do you think? How far have we gone? Are we at the palace already?” Blinvan wanted to know.  “I don't think so. The palace is still further down there.” And Theomer pointed towards another tunnel coming up on their left.  “Hard to say how long we've taken. It wasn't so easy against the current and on the slippery ground.  An hour and a half perhaps, maybe more.  We should now be at the central market and over there should be city hall.”  He pointed again.

 

Checking the plan again they decided to speed up now that the current had slowed and the water now reached only to their knees.  So they pressed on to reach the palace before daybreak or even worse the  turn of the tide.

 

They reached another cavern into which several tunnels emptied their content. This time the tunnel openings were on a higher level and Theomer gave Blinvan a leg up since he carried the torches.  He himself lept up and pulled himself into to the opening.  This tunnel was so small that now Blinvan had to crouch and Theomer was forced to crawl on hands and knees.

 

They were glad when this tunnel ended, once again into another basin.  They slowly levered themselves down into the pool.  For a short while it looked like they had reached a dead end for they could not find any other entrance except the one they had just exited.  A sudden underwater surge nearly made Blinvan jump and only Theomer's warning prevented him  from screaming.  These tunnels carried sounds so easily that they had to be careful not to betray themselves.

 

  
“I thought something touched my leg.” Blinvan whispered into Theo's ear.  “No, there is an undercurrent in this pool. I think the feeding tunnels are below the surface.  Let's hope they are big enough to take us.”  “Oh, they had better be.” Answered Blinvan looking at Theomer who was now up to his armpits in water while he himself was covered to his shoulders.  “The only thing I don't like is the idea of diving into this swill.”  He added with a small smile.  Theomer had to control himself not to laugh out loud.  “Courage, my friend.  Let me go first and I shall feel my way around and come back.  Then we shall see.”  With these words Theomer drew

**Photograph of River Fleet by Steve Duncan**

a few deep breaths then vanished into the brackish brown sewage.   

 

 *********************************************************************

**[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001hdqfh/) **

 

Beta’ed by my good friend ingrid44* .  Thank you so much for your help to straighten out my mistakes.

 

Theomer suddenly stopped short and Blinvan bumped into the bigger man.  “What the…” he went no further as Theomer placed his hand firmly over his mouth while placing a finger against his own lips.  When he removed his hand from Blinvan's mouth the margrave remained silent.  Theomer leaned in and whispered into his ear “I  heard something.  I believe we are not alone.  There is someone beyond that bend.  Take my torch and wait until I come back.”  At these words Theomer handed Blinvan his torch and careful not to create to much turbulence in the water or to make to much noise he moved towards the bend in the tunnel only to vanish completely from Blinvan's sight.  

 

Blinvan couldn't say how long he stood there waiting.  A sudden scream however had him shuddering to the depth of his soul.  He expectedTheomer to come running around the bend towards him but nothing happened.  Finally he couldn't stand it any longer and he went with sword drawn carrying both torches in one hand towards the bend which had swallowed Theomer earlier.

 

As soon as he went around the corner he could see a light at the far end of the tunnel and fearing the worst he started forward making the best speed possible as the water allowed.  When he reached the end he found that the tunnel opened into another of the large caverns.  However this one was different.  There were torches on the walls and a staircase leading up into a building.  He found two soldiers with their throats cut at the bottom of the stairs.  But of Theomer there was no sign.  

 

 Blinvan was just about to climb out of the basin and up the stairs when suddenly he felt someone breathing on his neck.  Believing that this was Theomer he turned. 

 

The men on the beach grew more and more worried by the minute.  Almost four hours had past since Theomer and Blinvan entered the tunnel.  Now the tide was turning and the water was steadily rising.

“Where are they?  They've been caught!”  -  “No! If they had been caught, we would have heard the alarm from in the city.”  Everyone turned and listened but the city lay dark and quiet.

The men turned to each other puzzled when one of them spied a body floating out of the drainage system.  The men rushed forward and pulled the limp body all bloodied and broken out of the current.  Just in time before it vanished, carried out into the open sea.

 

The man they had fished out of the water was Blinvan Margrave of Nan-i-Feryth.  At first the men thought him dead but he started to groan in pain as he was being carried.  However he was in no state to report what had happened.  With the water steadily rising and the current growing in strength it was decided that two men secured by ropes would wade into the out rushing water and search for Theomer's body or rescue him if he came out in a similar state as Blinvan.

 

They were just about to decide who would wade into the current when Theomer emerged from underwater and with strong strokes swam to the shore.  The men rushed to help him out of the water and then waited for him to regain his breath.  Even though Theomer was well trained and fit it still took him a while to control his breathing.  As soon as he had caught his breath he asked about Blinvan and was told that the margrave had been pulled out of the current, alive but severely injured.  Ignoring his own wounds Theomer went to inspect the injuries Blinvan had suffered.  “He needs medical attention and fast.” He said and turned to blow a high shrill whistle.  The men panicked when seemingly out of nowhere a huge dragon appeared in the sky landing only a few yards away from them on the beach.

 

Theomer called the men to order and instructed them to split into small groups.  The four local men were to lead the way back and they were all to return to their hideouts in the city.  He himself would take Blinvan to a place where his wounds would be tended and return as soon as possible.  With these words he picked up his wounded friend and carried him over to the fellbeast which was waiting patiently for his master.  Laying Blinvan carefully over the neck of his ride, Theomer then climbed onto the beast and holding Blinvan tight commanded the dragon to lift off.

 

The fellbeast spread her vast wings and after a few strokes lifted off the ground and soon Theomer, Blinvan and the dragon were out of sight.  The men dispersed and not one of them noticed the large creature which crawled out of the tunnel, lifted itself up into the air and silently followed the fellbeast into the East.

 

Theomer's first stop was at Tharbad where he met with Eldarion his brother-in-law, King Thranduil and Elrohir.  When it became clear there were no facilities to care for the wounded man, he bade his family and friends farewell and directed the fellbeast further Northeast.  

 

Unbeknown to him a dark shadow lifted off as well and followed behind.  Later that evening Elrohir stormed into Eldarion's tent demanding his immediate release as he had to rush back to Lorien.  Thranduil, who was visiting the King of Gondor suddenly grew paler than usual.  “He is right, Eldarion.  He has to go immediately to Lorien.  Lady Arwen…grave danger!” He stammered. Shocked to see the two Eldars so affected Eldarion could only nod his consent and wave Elrohir to leave.  The Undomiel twin turned on his heel running to his horse and galloped out of the camp.

 

Theomer reached the enchanted girdle around Lorien and as his fellbeast could not enter took Blinvan in his arms and walked through the enchanted defense.  As soon as he reached the other side the two daughters of Lady Arwen awaited him with horses and they guided him to Caras Galadhon.  The fellbeast flew off to the nearby mountains and would wait her master's signal.

 

As soon as the huge dragon had swung herself into the air and flown away to the East a dark shadow landed softly on the outskirts of Lorien.  There the creature transformed into a man who stepped forward and without disturbing the alarm walked into Lorien and straight towards the royal quarters at Caras Galadhon.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001hh9a6/)

Lady Arwen stood at the door to her quarters waiting for her daughters Celebriel and Ædhelwen as well as the Prince of Rohan and the wounded man.  Once they arrived she rushed them into her study which she had already prepared for the surgery necessary to treat Blinvan.  “Wait outside Theo, please. I shall call for you when we have finished.” she said. Turning to the twins she gave instructions how Blinvan needed to be prepared for the operation she was going to perform. Nervously Theomer paced the floor waiting for the result of the surgery.  Would Blinvan survive? His wounds had been grave.  So grave indeed that even Lady Arwen had looked extremely worried.

 

In his distraction Theomer did not notice the shadow of a man creeping closer and closer.  Every time Theomer passed in front of the window the figure blended with one of the trees.  The unknown shifter was frightening.  Besides the ability to change into the animate, there was also the chameleon ability to blend with the inanimate.  

The approach of the shifter begged the question.  Friend or foe?   
  
  
******************************************************  
  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001p240e/)  
  
Beta’ed by my good friend [](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ingrid44** *](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/) .  Thank you so much for your help to straighten out my mistakes.  
  
  
Theomer was startled when Elven guards entered the room announcing a visitor. The guards were members of Elladan's army who had been left in Lorien as bodyguards to the Lady Arwen .  
He was even more astonished when he came face to face with Elrohir Undomiel. “Lord Elrohir, what brings you here?” He exclaimed. But Elrohir just searched the room and then yelled “Where is my sister? Where are the Lady Arwen and her daughters?” Theomer's brow shot upwards. “Why they are in the anteroom operating on Margrave Blinvan.” He answered only to be pushed aside by the Undomiel twin who then ordered the doors be broken open. “What are you doing?” Theomer cried and Elrohir turned towards him. “I am afraid that you have put my sister in grave danger. Very grave danger.” He said as the two watched the guards smashing through the heavy doors. Elrohir was the first to push them aside and enter the room. Theomer followed seeing the Elf become ever so pale. Paler than usual.   
  
Elrohir cursed and rushed out before Theomer even grasped that the room was empty. Instruments lay abandoned. The table on which they had placed Blinvan overturned. Theomer turned quickly to follow the Elf who was instructing the guards not to let anybody enter Lorien. "No man, no dwarf and not even an Elf, with one exception." “King Thranduil? What in the world.....?” But Elrohir gave no explanation. Instead he repeated his instructions. “Under no circumstances you will let anyone apart from King Thranduil enter Lorien. You understand?! Not Lady Arwen nor any of her offspring, not my brother, not me nor Prince Legolas. No man or dwarf or any other creature at all!” The guards nodded and Theomer, his arm now held in a tight vise, was dragged out of Caras Galadhon.  
  
As they made their way out of Lorien Elrohir tried to explain the situation. “A great evil has awakened and come down from the far North. The creature was once an Elf who fell enchanted with Sauron's charms and turned into something unspeakably evil. The creature has turned into a shapeshifter and is able to take many forms.” “But if this is the case, then why allow King Thranduil alone to enter Lorien? Will this shapeshifter not be able to turn himself into Thranduil as well?” Elrohir smiled a bitter grimace. “King Thranduil is the only one my sister, her daughters and Margrave Blinvan hadn't met when we were together in Tharbad. For he arrived late. The shapeshifter will be able to extract the memories of everyone they've met from their brains. Don't you understand, he'll be able to assume these appearances We can not be sure when we meet with any of the others that they are really who they appear to be.” Elrohir continued. Theomer looked puzzled. “Only after the evil apprentice of Sauron is defeated will we be ever sure again that our friends are really our friends.” Theomer scratched his head. “What are we going to do?” he asked, “If we can't be certain that we are fighting the shapeshifter rather than one of our allies?” “We will keep together, you and I and we will follow the creature back to his lair. At the moment he carries four people with him. One gravely wounded as you mentioned. However, I fear that we may lose the margrave for good. For if the stories of old are true and his wounds were caused by our evil enemy as you said, then it is certain that Lord Blinvan will become a follower of the shape shifter.”  
  
Theomer shuddered. “The only surety we have is not to loose sight of each other.” Elrohir said, “That way the shapeshifter can not use our appearances. Therefore we have to stay close to each other at all times.”  
  
On reaching the boundaries to Lorien, Elrohir spoke an enchantment and as if out of nowhere two horses appeared. However Theomer shook his head. “No, we will never be able to follow him on horseback. Even if your Elven-horses are the swiftest on Middle Earth.” He then started to softly whistle a strange tune and soon the air above them was disturbed, filled with a strange whirr. From the direction of the nearby mountains a huge flying beast appeared. Elrohir who had never seen Theomer's fellbeast was very much astonished at the sight. The large creature softly landed near her master and cooed a greeting.  
  
Theomer climbed onto the beast's back and stretched out his hand to help the Elf up. For a split second Elrohir hesitated then grabbed the outstretched hand and swung his leg over the dragon's neck. The fellbeast lifted off the ground with a jump and a few beats of her wings and soon they had risen above the tree tops.   
  
Elrohir's Elven-eyes scanned the horizon and suddenly he cried out “THERE!” and pointed in the direction of the setting sun. The shadow of a vast creature seemed to glide just below the crowns of the trees . Theomer turned the fellbeast in the direction pointed out by Elrohir and they followed the shadow into the West.  
  
Whilst Elrohir stayed on the look-out he asked Theomer to recount his activities in Anfalas and also to tell what he knew of the attack on Blinvan. When Theomer had finished his tale, Elrohir said “I fear my friend that you unknowingly led the enemy to Lorien. He must have followed while you were trying to find help for your wounded friend.” Theomer blushed and nodded. “I am ashamed to say that this sprang to my mind as well.” He agreed.  
  
Night soon fell but the Elf's eyes never once lost contact with the shadow flying before them which now lifted above the trees. Elrohir ordered Theomer to keep some distance between them so they would not be detected. So Theomer made sure the fellbeast trailed far enough behind that Elrohir could just see the shapeshifter and they themselves not be observed against the darkening skies.  
  
“How comes it that you arrived in Caras Galadhon when you did?” Theomer wanted to know. Elrohir revealed how he had felt the touch of the shadow and immediately knew that there was danger lurking for his sister and his nieces. “It was as if I could sense his gliding by.” He said. “It must have been when he followed you to Lorien. So I jumped on my horse and followed.” “But how could he break through the enchanted girdle Lady Arwen had woven around Lorien for protection?” Theomer wondered. “Remember, he once was an Elf. My sister's protection is against all but Elves. She was unaware that our enemy turned out to be one of our own. Therefore undetected he could enter Lorien in his Elf-body and once inside he could shift into any shape without arousing an alarm. The protection spell is only to thwart whoever attempts to breach the border.” “You mean that once inside Lorien he knew he would remain undetected even if he changed his appearance again?” Elrohir nodded and Theomer sitting in front of him felt the motion.  
  
“What will he do to the Lady and her daughters? Will he harm them? Will he be able to infect them with his evil?” Theomer asked. Elrohir shrugged “My sister will fight him as best and as long as she is able. If this will be enough I can't say!”  
  
They approached the city of Anfalas and the shapeshifter turned towards the beach and Theomer pointed “There, he enters the tunnel system. It was in there we, Blinvan and I saw him for the first time and where he attacked Blinvan.” “Will we be able to follow him inside on the beast?” Elrohir wanted to know and Theomer replied “Only for a short while, then the tunnel becomes to small for her to continue. I shall direct her to follow him inside nevertheless.” And he tugged at the beast's rein to give her the new direction. They dived into the blackness of the tunnel.  
  
**************************************************  


  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001pcyta/)   


**{For all interested in where I found the title picture representing Anfalas City, please click** [ **here** ](http://www.tree-of-souls.com/science_and_technology/314-future_cities.html) **.}**

   
Beta’ed by my good friend [](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ingrid44** *](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/) .  Thank you so much for your help to straighten out my mistakes.

 

The fellbeast flew as deep into the tunnel as she could maneuver. After the first junction Theomer tried to steer her into a different channel which she refused. “Let her find her own way.” Elrohir suggested, “Even the creature is to big for that tunnel. She might even smell him.” So Theomer stopped trying to direct her but instead slackened the reins. Immediately the beast turned around and flew into a larger cavern. 

Theomer turned toward Elrohir sitting behind him and said “This is not the way Blinvan and I took when we came here earlier. But I admit that the creature would know the tunnel system better than we did.” They had now come to the fourth junction and the fellbeast finally went down and landed. “I think that's it, she can't go any further. He might had folded his wings here as well and is now on foot.” Theomer formulated his thought aloud. Elrohir nodded but then froze. A terrible scream echoed through the tunnel followed by another higher pitched cry.

The men drew their weapons but waited to find out from which of the junctions the scream had sounded. Suddenly a bright light appeared in the leftmost tunnel and they heard hurried footsteps approaching them. Elrohir and Theomer sped towards the tunnel entrance positioning themselves to the left and right of the opening. Swords in hand they waited. Heavy breathing could be heard and then a female voice whispering “Daughters are you still with me?” and two other females responding “Yes, Mamma, we are right behind you.” The men leapt out of their hiding places which startled the women almost causing them to trip and fall. “Lady Arwen.” Theomer called out shading his eyes from the glare of light the Lady held in her hand.  
"The Light of Earendil.” He whispered in awe. “It saved our lives.” Lady Arwen replied. “I am so glad that I was able to grab it at the last moment before the fiend bore us away.” Elrohir had his arms around his nieces calming the two girls. Swiftly they planned their next movements. The three women would leave the caverns on the fellbeast and seek out Eldarion. His army must move against Anfalas at once. It was imperative that at all times they were to stay together they were instructed. And once with the army they were to make sure that all the leaders were always present when they met. The women agreed and hurried to mount the dragon waiting patiently. 

Before the mighty dragon lifted off Arwen bent down and pressed the phial into her brother's hand. “Keep this, brother, it saved us and it shall save you when the time comes.” Then the three said their farewells and the fellbeast took them away.

The fellbeast was at first directed to Tharbad but soon the women found that the army had departed. They then turned into direction of Rohan's capital.. On arrival in Edoras they found the army locked in close combat with Easterlings and the foreign soldiers from Anfalas. The two armies of Eldarion and Elfwine had been forced to merge to hold Rohan as the last stronghold. Arwen and the twins barged in to a strategic meeting with the three Kings and her brother Elladan.

Eldarion, Elfwine and Thranduil were standing at the table with the map spread out and pointing agitatedly whilst Elladan was instructing four of the captains. The arrival of the women created quite a stir and it took Thranduil's authority to qualm everyone down. The three women were swiftly informed about the situation. The front still held; it formed a line from Minas Tirith to Edoras. South Gondor still held but the rest of the realm was overrun by the Easterlings. Elboron struggled to hold Minas Tirith and if it hadn't been for the Harradim army holding the South the cause would have to be called lost.  
The news that the enemy had managed to break into Lorien and kidnap Lady Arwen and her daughters came as a shock. 

The order to regroup the forces and march against Anfalas to create the necessary diversion for Elrohir and Theomer to succeed with their attack on the creature was seen as impossible at first. “If we move out of Edoras Mother, the line will break and the enemies will overrun South Gondor.” Eldarion explained. “Send a message to Elboron, Lothwyne and Samiya. The Harradim will have to expand their coverage. If necessary they must gather all their forces to protect Edoras and Minas Tirith.” Arwen announced. “But this will leave their own flank in the South East vulnerable and the Easterlings might invade Harad.” Elfwine countered. Thranduil who had listened without commenting finally raised his voice. “No, what we need to do is attack Anfalas from two sides. The corsairs of Umbar need to attack from the water. Elfwine, your uncle the Prince of Dol Amroth must attack Anfalas from the South. His forces have been spared so far and now it is time for him to provide his share. Queen Samiya needs to raise her forces of Variags, Southrons and the black men of South Harad. These should protect Harad and Khand from invasion. Her Harradim however must take over from the Rohirrim. Elboron has to call in all the other forces of South Gondor from South Ithilien to Belfalas. These forces will support the Harradim in holding Minas Tirith and the East Mark up to Edoras and the Gap.” Heads turned again to the map and fingers pointed. Finally all agreed this would be possible and free the Rohirrim to attack Anfalas. 

It is risky,” Thranduil admitted, “because we will throw in all our reinforcements. However, if Theomer's report is correct we might find allies on the way. From Eriador and Pinnath Gelin to the men in Anfalas who are already fighting the usurpers.” It was agreed to send a moth messenger to Minath Tirith as the fellbeast would draw to much attention, even if she flew via South Gondor. The moths were swift and reliable and small enough to even take the most direct route.

It turned out that Samiya had read the situation correctly and had already called in her forces to support the lines between Minas Tirith and Edoras. These had proven to weaken by the hour. All she needed to do was to inform the corsairs which was done immediately. When the moth returned to Edoras it carried a message which inspired new hope in the allies.

However Elladan and Legolas were not satisfied. “Mine and your brother, King Elfwine, went into that tunnel two days ago. And we are still sitting here in Edoras discussing our chances. By now the two might be slain or worse.” The raised eyebrow of Lady Arwen stopped her brother in his tracks before he could explain which worse option he had in mind.

Elboron who planned to join them had not yet arrived but the Elves were pressing for action so Eldarion decided to let them go. Only KingThranduil quite to his dislike was ordered to remain behind. And he was not pleased when told he had no role to play as yet in this battle. “Mylord, you are our only hope to save Lorien if all else is lost and we are unable to defeat this vile enemy. You are our dark horse and so must remain behind.” Once Thranduil had learnt all that Elrohir and Theomer had confided to the Lady Arwen he finally submitted to his fate.

Meanwhile Legolas and Elladan had gathered their troops and marched swiftly against Anfalas. Trouble-ridden Legolas repeated over and over how they should behave once they met up with Theomer and Elrohir. “At no time can we be sure it is them, you hear. With Blinvan lost to the enemy and possibly turned into a shapeshifter himself it might be that we are greeting the Commander and Blinvan instead of our friends.”  
I will worry about that when the time comes.” Elladan replied in stoic calm which drove Legolas mad. “You will not have time to contemplate this.” He shouted enraged at the stupendous stupidity of his fellow elf.

"We will see.” was the only reply he got from Elladan who smiled at Legolas' frowning face. The latter looked upwards screwed up his eyes at the skies and murmured “I wish I was riding with Gimli. Even though he is a dwarf he has more sense in his short limbs that you in you little finger.” Elladan who had well overheard the remark started to laugh out loud.

The Captains and soldiers of the two forces had followed the quarrel between their leaders and worry had sunk into their hearts. But now hearing Elladan laughing out loud they gained hope again and their steps fell steady and swift.

The closer they came to Anafalas the more Elladan's mood seemed to be lighten and the grumpier his fellow leader became. When they reached the eastern City Gate Elladan even started to sing a little song making up words as he rode. “Will you stop it.” Legolas hissed and his eyes became as big as saucers when the gates sprang open and the citizens of Anfalas streamed out to greet them. “This is a trap. This can't be real. This smells like a rotten apple.” He grumbled.

*****************************************************

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001q59xr/)   
  


Beta’ed by my good friend [](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/) **ingrid44** *.  Thank you so much for your help to straighten out my mistakes.

 

 

Elrohir and Theomer had hidden themselves in the darkness of the tunnel system and had remained there for the past two days.  “We need to give them some time to gather their forces and to make their move.” They had agreed.  During the last two hours Elrohir had started to hum a little tune which sounded like a nursery rhyme to Theomer.  Finally shaking the phial to activate it he stuffed the Light of Earendil in his shirt.  The shirt limited the glare sufficiently so that only the area around Theomer and Elrohir's hideout was illuminated.  “They are here.” Elrohir said with a smirk on his face. “Elladan and Legolas are at the Eastern Gate.”  “Good to know!” Theomer replied and soon regretted the remark for he revealed that he knew the Undomiel twins shared the same gift.

 

“I thought it wouldn't surprise you.” Elrohir chuckled, “For I know from my nieces you are a man of many talents.  Remind me to put that to the test. Oh add Elladan to it as well; he says he is keen to find out.”  “Damn Elves,” Theomer muttered blushing deeply, “should have listened to my Dad.  'Never have anything going on with an Elf.' He used to say, 'They are useless at keeping things to themselves.'  Must have learned that first hand, I think.”  “Good old Eomer, bless him, he was such fun to be with.” Elrohir chuckled softly and Theomer joined in.  “You are not a bad chum for a man, you know. A bit like your Father; he was a nice fellow to be with as well. Good sense of humour the man, I'll give you that. Not like his sister; in fact quite the opposite.”  Theomer grinned and nodded.  He had seen the differences between his aunt and his father; he had experienced it often enough.  Her earnestness stood in stark contrast to his father's easy going way.  “You miss him? Stupid question of course you do.  It's one of your human strengths to remember loved ones even when they are long gone.”  “Why? Don't you Elves?”  “No. Probably because we have such long life spans.  When you are with your nearest and dearest for millennia you can get really pissed off at some point and then you are glad to be rid of them. One of the downsides of being an Eldar.” Elrohir grinned.  “But surely not you and Elladan, or?” Theomer was confused.  “Oh yes, naturally.  It's worse as we are even closer being twins. Oh no worries, he feels exactely the same.  The problem is we can't even hide it from each other.”

 

“Hmm, but back to the present.  You said they're here.  What should we do now?”  “Elladan sings that the Rohirrim are not far off and that your uncles have reached the City from the South.  He also sings that the people are evacuating the City and the city guards have joined them.  This leaves only the creatures' own guard  in the City and your wife of course.”  “Oh, yes Hiriluin. You know I haven't thought of her in a long while.” Theomer confessed.  “She's a shape shifter too, you know.  I've seen her doing it.  Changed into a snake right before my very eyes.  No, oh no, she doesn't know that I saw her.”  He confessed seeing Elrohir's worried face.

 

“Do you still have that map of the tunnel system?” Elrohir enquired and Theomer nodding pulled it from under his shirt.  They pulled the map closer to the light peeping through Elrohir's shirt and looked for the best way to move forward.

 

 

  
Meanwhile the armies of Elladan, Legolas and the Prince of Dol Amroth formed a circle around the City.  Re-inforced by the City's guardsmen and all the able bodied Anfaladian volunteers, they then moved forward and took the City over almost without facing any resistance.  It was only when they arrived at the city centre were they met by the foreign soldiers under the command of their strange leader.  Just when they seemed to have reached a stalemate a cheer was heard. The Corsairs had landed on the beaches and had broken into the City from the seaside in the West.  Rumour had it that the Corsairs now held the harbour and docks and all the nearby warehouses.  They were even preparing to loot whatever fell their way.  This created a great upheaval among the enemy forces as the warehouses held all their provisions; with them lost they would be completely without supplies.

 

The Commander pushed forward calling his troops to order.  A handful of men unaffected by the shapeshifters curse managed to desert in the confusion and ran to join forces with the allies.  The Commander saw he was faced with spliting his troops to prevent the Corsairs gaining access to the storage areas containing extra supplies needed to support his men.

 

A great wave of shock went through the allies when Margrave Blinvan suddenly appeared to lead the enemy forces.  Especially his own men from Nan-i-Feryth and Pinnath Gelin. They could hardly believe their eyes as their former lord and commander gathered the foreign forces to him and ordered them to march against his own people, former friends and allies.

However it soon became clear, especially on closer inspection that the man was entirely changed and no longer his usual self.   This fact helped his citizens and guardsmen to find the strength to stand firm when he flung his forces against them.  Led by Legolas the men managed to hold their line and soon it became clear that the enemy losses were greater than the allies.  Once the commander realised that his plan had failed and the men of Pinnath Gelin hadn't fallen in despair seeing their former leader turning against them, he called for a retreat.  The Lady Hiriluin who had been watching from a balcony screamed and hissed in anger.  And the men of the Green Vale saw with their very own eyes how the beautiful young woman turned into a snake before she made a hasty retreat into the palace.

 

So the two armies remained deadlocked.  There was no way for the allies to overrun the palace nor was there a way for the enemy to retake the City.  

 

 ***************************************************

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001qr74a/)   
  


Beta’ed by my good friend [](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ingrid44** *](http://ingrid44.livejournal.com/) .  Thank you so much for your help to straighten out my mistakes.  For all your help and good advice all along the journey.

 

 

 

Theomer and Elrohir were crouched in the tunnel and once again checked the map for their direction.  “Let's go.” Theomer said when Elrohir grabbed  his arm.  “Wait!” The elf exclaimed, “there is a change to the situation. Please be quiet for a moment so I can hear what Elladan is now humming.” Nervously Theomer waited until he grew impatient  “What's he saying? We need to make a move or we lose the element of surprise.  Right now it is still to our advantage.” But the elf held him in a tight grip. “Your brother is here and with him the Rohirrim; they have just over run the palace.  They found your wife; she had transformed into a snake and was coiled up in a heap on the floor.  She, it attacked Legolas  and he chopped the snake's head off.”  Theomer took a deep breath  “That makes me a widower.” He said. “Not that I care much about that now. But where is that Commander? Has Elladan said something?” But Elrohir shushed him to silence.  “The Commander and Blinvan are nowhere to be found.” He turned to Theomer with eyes wide and said “This can only mean one thing …” He didn't need to explain any further because from the end of the tunnel they heard hurried footsteps and the splash of water.

“They are coming our way, Elrohir, make ready to fight.” Theomer cried but before he and the Elf could draw their weapons two massive shapeshifters suddenly stood  before them.

The creature who had been Blinvan grabbed Theomer by the throat and lifted him up.  Elrohir fumbled with the phial and in his haste dropped it on the ground.

 

The crystal phial hit one of the stone tiles and broke into many shards with a high and distinctive ring.  The contents spilled into the water running down the tunnel and light spread throughout the entire tunnel system; the brilliant light of a silmaril. 

 

The two shapeshifter/vampires groaned in pain. When the liquid Light of Earendil touched their legs it was as if acid was eating away at their flesh and bones.  The two screamed, unable to stay on their feet and fell, only to be devoured by the Light and dissolved, washed away by the water running out of the tunnel.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001qsxt7/)

Theomer stumbled back to his feet bleeding from the shoulder where the Shapeshifter/Vampire Blinvan had pierced him with his wing bone.  But Elrohir stood transfixed staring at the crystal shards whispering “OH MY, OH MY.  I am so done for.  I shall never hear the end of it.  She will be angry forever.”   The light had gone out and the tunnel was now pitch black.  Theomer stretched out his hands and felt for Elrohir guided by the Elf's mutterings.  As soon as his hands made contact he grabbed an arm and dragged Elrohir behind him.  Theomer carefully felt his way along the tunnel, one hand outstretched dragging it against the wall.  For a brief moment he stopped and then moved forward again entering another tunnel junction.  Elrohir followed like one in a stupor, still dumbfounded.  It took a while for the Elf to recover and come back to his senses.  But finally he spoke “What are you doing?  You can't see anything in this darkness.  You don't have Elvish sight.”  “That's true, but I can feel which way the water takes as it streams pass my legs.  So I am following the flow of the water since it will lead us out of the tunnel.”  “I haven't been much of a help, have I?” The Elf confessed but then gathered his wits and taking the lead guided them out of the tunnel.

 

The two stopped in their tracks as daylight hit their sore eyes. They had spent almost three days in the tunnel; at first in only dim lighting, then the glare of the phial as it burst and finally in surrounding darkness.  Now they furiously blinked desperately trying to shield their eyes with their hands and stumbled out onto the beach.  There their friends had gathered but soon retreated after trying to embrace the two.  Pinching their noses they waved them away.  “You stink.” Elladan exclaimed, “Go for a wash first.”  A local man was appointed to run and fetch fresh clothes as Theomer and Elrohir shed their soiled ones and dipped into the sea.  Soon the man reappeared with not only fresh clothing but also with two bars of soap. The two heroes managed to wash themselves properly removing all of the grime .  However it soon turned out that Elrohir's elven hair was causing a problem. The smell would not wash away no matter how often he scrubbed and rinsed it so he was kept at a distance when they returned to the City of Anfalas.  

 

The City bore only a few scars from the recent battles and on closer inspection most of the citizens could return to their homes straight away.  Of the strange soldiers almost nothing was left only some dust motes which were whirled away by the wind through the now empty streets and palace.

 

The news of the sacking of Anfalas and the defeat and death of the Commander spread like wildfire and soon reached Edoras and the Gondorian forces.  As much as it rekindled the fighting spirits within the soldiers of Gondor,  it dampened the hope of the Easterlings. Soon the tide turned and the invaders found themselves defeated and pushed back into the East.

King Thranduil and his Wood Elves returned to Mirkwood with only on exception.  After the City of Anfalas had been freed and order had been restored a search was made for the young ruler and his father but neither could be found.  Theomer was asked if he would take over the ruling of the City but once he learnt that the Queen of Harad was in Minas Tirith with his sister he left Anfalas to join her.  Elfwine now in charge looked at his cousin Elboron and the three Elf-Princes Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas.  But the Undomiel twins in unison waved their hand in negation and left for Lorien.  “Legolas, Elboron might one day take charge but he is currently to inexperienced.  May I ask you to guide him and be the regent ruler over Anfalas and Pinnath Gelin until Elboron is ready to take control?”  “I shall train the young one but only until Gimli joins up with me here and we are ready to set sail.” 

 

So Elfwine returned to Edoras to report to his brother-in-law the king that Elboron son of Faramir had been appointed the ruler of Anfalas and Pinnath Gelin, to take effect as soon as he was trained by Legolas Greenleaf.  Meanwhile Gimli was asked to join Legolas in Anfalas. The dwarf had remained in Minas Tirith with the Queens Samiya and Lothwyn and it took him some time to travel south; he still not being an accomplished rider.  When Eldarion returned with his troops to Minas Tirith he found that his wife had given birth to a healthy little boy and that Theomer and Samiya had left for Umbar.

“Your little brother thinks he can do as he likes.”  He complained but when the messenger arrived with the invitation for Theomer's and Samiya's wedding he was the first to accept.

 

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/001qtxas/)As soon as Gimli arrived in Anfalas Legolas wanted to leave but the dwarf convinced him to finish the training of Elboron.  “That laddie needs you – ahem – us. We will make a proper ruler out of him.” He declared.  “And think of your promise to Lady Arwen.” He reminded his friend.  So Legolas sent out a moth messenger to Lorien to summon the Undomiel daughters and returned to training Elboron.

 

A few weeks later the guards announced the arrival of a group of travellers.  Legolas and Gimli waited at the palace doors to greet the arrivals.  When the group rode through the Gate House Legolas cursed.  “There, I thought it would be only you and me and the sea.” He said grumpily to the dwarf  “And now we have to deal with Undomiel twins. Twice.”

 

 

  
**The End**   


 


End file.
